


Take A Bite Of My Heart Tonight

by timeforteaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Wolf AU, mpreg in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforteaaa/pseuds/timeforteaaa
Summary: In which Kyungsoo is an alpha, no one knows what Jongin is and Chanyeol is, putting it bluntly, a dick.And Kyungsoo loves Jongin.





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: knotting, rimming, self-lubrication, bad language, too much fluff ‘n cheese (superior to mac ‘n cheese imho) bad porn, top!soo (is that even a warning) it’s too long, its ugly, who lets me write smut, blame Kaisoo for being horny fuckers, unedited mess, do not read, im sorry, we’re all going to hell, my first time writing rimming and top soo and a/b/o verse and its all in one fic, i am a bad person, also Kaisoo hug still not over that im so ashamed of myself im going to leave right now k bye plz love me still hashtag so much remorse for writing this its really terrible omg 

 

Length: 9,305 words (HOW)

 

 

“You know what Kyungsoo? I feel bad for you...” Chanyeol begins.

Kyungsoo hears his name and rolls his eyes from where his face is buried in science fiction novel at the end of the sofa. “What?” He replies lazily, eyes still dragging over the book, never once looking up at Chanyeol.

“The only omega in your pack mated a beta!” Chanyeol sing-songs and Kyungsoo can hear the grin in his voice. He finally looks up and finds the taller boy with Baekhyun, said omega, lounging in his lap reading a book of his own.

Chanyeol guffaws at Kyungsoo’s stern expression and claps his hands together riotously, only stilling when Baekhyun reaches up and smacks him softly on the chest. The action is gentle but it is enough to have the beta sobering up and winding down his chuckles.

Kyungsoo lies full stretch on a sofa, with Sehun curled up at the other end swiping away furiously at his phone, Fruit Ninja rendering him almost dead to the world. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are on the small two-seater sofa opposite him, and Junmyeon lounges in a bean bag watching a nature program. The last person is Jongin who sits on the floor, his back resting against the sofa where Kyungsoo’s head is lying.

Kyungsoo is the alpha of their small pack of six. Kyungsoo really has no idea why Chanyeol makes such a big deal of him being Baekhyun’s mate because no one really cares about the status of mates nowadays. Sure, in the past it was kind of accepted that one of the omegas of the pack would mate with the alpha and the betas would be left to either find another beta mate or another unmated omega. Back then, omegas were seen as second class citizens and pack dynamics were a vital part of everyday life. Betas and omegas would never have spoken rudely to an alpha, and it was expected that what an alpha wants, and alpha gets.

Nowadays, people are free to mate with whoever they’re destined to be with. People from across packs or who are of the same status choose to mate and no one bats an eyelid. Usually, the bond starts before the wolf’s gender has developed, meaning that love really does come before lust. When the gender develops, it’s generally blatantly obvious who your destined partner is, and that’s when the hormones go a bit crazy, the mating process happens and bam. You’re a mated pair and you’ll love each other for the rest of your lives.

It’s a romantic’s way of thinking, but Kyungsoo secretly likes it. He feels a tug of jealousy in his stomach at how easily Baekhyun and Chanyeol mould into each other and how easily Chanyeol obeys to Baekhyun’s every command, even if he is a higher status. Kyungsoo wants that for himself; he wants someone to call his own, but as he will get teased mercilessly he never expresses his feelings.

Most of the old ways of living have died out, but the strong bond between mated pairs and between pack members still exists. There are still instances where dominance hierarchy is present (it’s generally accepted that you’ll speak to an alpha that’s not your mate with some respect) but that memo appears not to have reached Baekhyun and Chanyeol or the rest of Kyungsoo’s pack. He gets treated exactly the same as the rest of them, but again if he’s honest, Kyungsoo quite likes it. He likes the feeling of equality; the way they can all be completely relaxed in each other’s presence as they are now in Kyungsoo’s apartment.

All are university students at one of the best universities in Seoul, with Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Beta Junmyeon all starting their third year. Kyungsoo is in his second year, and lastly Sehun and Jongin are in their first year.

They live in pairs in their apartment block that they share with two other packs, who are lead by Kris and Jinki. There is no animosity between the packs or their alphas, and it makes for a very comfortable way of life.

Kyungsoo shares the very top flat on the eastern side of the building with Jongin, with Baekhyun and Chanyeol on the western side, separated by a long glass corridor over the road.  Beta Sehun and his omega mate Luhan (from Kris’ pack) live below Kyungsoo and Jongin, with Junmyeon and his mate Yixing (also from Kris’ pack) below them. Kyungsoo and Jongin are the only unmated pair who lives together, but they have always been closest.

“Well, we don’t strictly  _know_ that Baekhyun is the only omega, Jongin hasn’t developed yet!” Junmyeon says.

In their pack, Kyungsoo was the first to develop his gender, as was usual for alphas. Jongin however, is the latest bloomer, to the point where he still hasn’t developed his gender. No one really cared at first, seeing as he’s not much older than Sehun, but it’s been quite a long time and Kyungsoo knows some of the pack members worry about Jongin.

As much as status doesn’t really matter anymore, it still plays a big part in someone’s identity, so not having a gender can leave people feeling... incomplete of sorts. Jongin hasn’t openly showed signs of being upset about not having a gender, but Kyungsoo can tell that sometimes he feels vulnerable about it.

Jongin has stayed silent throughout the whole conversation; although Kyungsoo can tell he’s listening.

It’s for that reason that Kyungsoo ends the discussion and tells everyone that it’s getting dark, it’s raining and they should all be getting back to their own homes.

***

Kyungsoo plods into the kitchen after a shower to find Jongin carefully prodding some stir fry, chewing a bit of carrot as he goes. The boy is dressed in a white t-shirt and dark blue checked pyjama bottoms, his beautifully dark skin glowing under the gentle lights. Kyungsoo feels a squirm in the bottom of his stomach, the want for a stable mate growing again.

He’s been in love with Jongin for quite some time.

It’s hard not to when he’s known the boy since they were small and they live together in such close circumstances. Kyungsoo can’t pinpoint exactly when it started, but it must be years by now. Kyungsoo’s wolf always feels slightly more in charge when he’s around Jongin, as if all of his instincts are being fired up. The urge to claim and to mark is stronger; the pressing need to be able to look at Jongin and know that he is Kyungsoo’s and no one else’s, but also to have the feeling that he is only Jongin’s.

He wants to be able to return home from a hard day to find his mate waiting for him at home, someone he can cuddle and kiss and make them feel safe, someone who wants Kyungsoo’s presence just as much as he wants theirs.

Kyungsoo wants Jongin to be there. Kyungsoo wants Jongin’s smiles and Jongin’s laughter and even Jongin’s tears. He wants Jongin to fall asleep in his lap, he wants Jongin to clutch onto him during a thunderstorm, he wants to make Jongin submit to him in the—better stop there.

Kyungsoo just wants the sweetest, funniest, gentlest boy he’s ever known to fall in love with him as much as Kyungsoo loves him back.

He wants Jongin’s everything.

Instead of fretting, Kyungsoo hops up onto a bar stool and smiles. “Gender talk got to you?” Kyungsoo can tell the answer by the blank expression on Jongin’s face, he can tell by the slant of his shoulders, he can tell by the way he sits down almost heavily. Kyungsoo already knows the answer, but he asks anyway.

“Hm.” Jongin makes a non-committal hum and prods the stir fry again, before tipping it out onto a plate and handing it to Kyungsoo, who takes it gratefully.

“You don’t... You don’t have to worry about not having a gender you know. It’ll-It’ll come sooner or later and you’ll be up and running as the rest of us, eh? Maybe even find yourself a pretty mate, you never know...” Kyungsoo hums, watching Jongin like a hawk for the slightest sign of an improved mood.

“I suppose.” Jongin murmurs in response.

They munch at their food in silence for a while, with Kyungsoo flicking anxious glances Jongin’s way. He tries half heartedly a few times to get Jongin to raise a grin, but there is no response.

“You sure you’re ok Jongin?”

“I’m fine.”

Kyungsoo still isn’t happy. Jongin isn’t smiling. “I’m... I’m not... I’m not going to kick you out or anything just because you haven’t got a gender... It wouldn’t matter to me. You’re just Jongin, no matter what. I know you’re worried about your family and things but please... don’t let it get to you, ok?” Kyungsoo adds with a concerned frown on his face.

Jongin’s family come from a long line of alphas. It’s sort of expected that Jongin will be one too, and his family are extremely traditional so for him not to having developed a gender at all yet? Well... it’s a bit of a sore subject. Kyungsoo knows Jongin constantly fears what his family think, and being the only son there is an extreme amount of pressure.

When Kyungsoo reaches over and places a hand gently on Jongin’s shoulder, the younger boy eventually relaxes and slumps into Kyungsoo’s side. “Thanks, Soo. It’s just... ah, it doesn’t matter.” Jongin says. “Can we watch a movie later?” He pipes suddenly, and Kyungsoo smiles indulgently.

“Of course we can.”

Jongin will want to watch a cheesy rom-com that Kyungsoo hates. Kyungsoo will watch it anyway.

He’s whipped.

***

That is, in short, the reason Kyungsoo finds himself spending his Friday evening on the sofa with a cuddly Jongin practically lying on top of him.

The younger boy has cheered up immensely, although he is still a little delicate and requires reassurances every now and then. His first instinct when he and Kyungsoo had scrambled onto the sofa was to snuggle into the alpha’s side and nestle his head under Kyungsoo’s jaw.

Kyungsoo’s arms curl themselves round Jongin’s waist as they begin the movie, his face subtly nosing in Jongin’s hair. Kyungsoo feels unspeakably calm like this, his wolf purring in his chest at having its desired mate close.

Jongin has his face pushed firmly into Kyungsoo’s throat, snuffling and puffing around as he pleases. Kyungsoo, however, tries not to read into it too much. In times of vulnerability, lower ranks will often seek physical closeness and comfort from an alpha, and as much as Kyungsoo would love it to be because Jongin wants his scent, he can’t let himself get carried away.

Jongin is slowly falling asleep in Kyungsoo’s arms, a sated warmth spreading through his bones. “Mmmph... you smell so good.” Kyungsoo thinks he hears Jongin puff as he drifts off.

It’s a stupid, inconsequential comment that is barely above a whisper but Kyungsoo notes it anyway and his heart thuds a little off rhythm. The tiny words put a little bit of hope into him.

“Hm... warm...  _safe_.” Jongin mutters.

Kyungsoo smiles into his hair and nestles closer, letting his eyes slide shut. Just before he blacks out completely into sleep, he murmurs as soft “I love you, Jongin.”

He doesn’t feel Jongin’s smile against his collarbone, or the way the younger nuzzles at his shoulder before he too falls asleep.

***

Kyungsoo awakens the next morning with a crick in his neck and a stiff shoulder. He opens his eyes groggily and blinks through the sunlight, his eyes focussing in on the clock across the room. It’s about quarter past 8, and he doesn’t have lessons today, so Kyungsoo is about to shut his eyes again when a thought hits him.

He’d fallen asleep on the sofa with Jongin last night. And now Jongin wasn’t here. Kyungsoo pulls himself upright and runs his fingers through his hair, wincing as he pulls through a few tangles.

He’s about to get up and look for Jongin until he hears a bump from across the living room.

Jongin has practically fallen through his bedroom door, stumbling as he tries to put his rucksack back on his shoulder properly. “Oh! Soo... you’re awake.” He flushes a bright red and tugs at the end of his light blue shirt nervously. Jongin scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “I um... I have dance practice today. For the gala thing I was telling you about. So... yeah. And I’m going out for lunch with Taemin. Not in that way! In the friend way because he’s on the dance team and everything, y’know? I mean, Sehun’s probably gonna be there. And Taemin has a mate, Minho...yeah.”

Jongin is blathering away and Kyungsoo finds it adorable, albeit rather odd. “Um... ok? I’ll see you tonight I guess? I hope your practice goes well.” Kyungsoo says, smiling gently and nodding fractionally.

Jongin stands and stares at him for a while until “Oh! Right yeah I’d better go then...” He pipes, jumping a little and hurrying across the apartment, tripping on his undone shoelaces. “Oh wait!” Jongin stumbles back across the room and slams his bedroom door shut, an anxious expression plastered across his features. Once he’s confirmed the door is shut tight, he nods once and trips his way over to the front door again.  “Bye!” He says, waving slightly before ducking through the door with cheeks flaming.

There is a moment of silence in the apartment, during which Kyungsoo simply stares at the door Jongin just left through and thinks. After a few seconds, he stuffs his fist in his mouth to try and muffle the strangled noise he makes because Jongin is  _so damn cute_ and oh my god Kyungsoo  _just cannot deal._

***

It’s taunting him.

Kyungsoo sits on the sofa turning his phone over on the arm rest repetitively. Jongin’s bedroom door seems to glare back at him, even if it just looks like a normal, white door with absolutely nothing to hide.

The problem when Kyungsoo has nothing to do is that he over thinks, and over analyses. There was something odd bout Jongin’s behaviour this morning. The way he’d slammed his bedroom door shut so suddenly. At the time, it hadn’t occurred to Kyungsoo that this was anything out of the ordinary, but being holed up in the apartment all day had led him to conclude otherwise.

Kyungsoo phone beeps and he lazily checks the message, groaning when he sees who is from.

 _Message received from:_ Pork Chanchilla (DO NOT ANSWER) 

 _Khhyyooonnngggsooooooo how u doin without any omega ass 4 urself ;) r u coping???????????? lol btw baek says he knows this really hot single omega girl who friends w/ taeyeon n stuff so we can get u in if you want or WAIT LOL I 4GOT u totlly gay n thirsty 4 kim jongins man sausage ooOOOooopsssSSS pretend i never said anything AAAYYYYYYY ttyl we goin out now ;) ;) ;)_ _J ;)_ _JJJ ;);)_

Kyungsoo frowns and locks his phone. Stupid, happily mated beta idiot. He rubs his temples for a moment and continues his glare off with the door.

It’s an invasion of his flatmates privacy; he doesn’t need to look in.

But maybe Jongin is ill or hiding a really big secret like a dead body or something?

He’s probably not, and Jongin would tell Kyungsoo if he wanted him to know.

Well, mates shouldn’t hide things from each other, should they?

HE’S NOT YOUR MATE KYUNGSOO.

“Ah, screw it!” Kyungsoo ends his own internal argument by standing up swiftly and marching towards Jongin’s door. He shuts his eyes and pushes it open in one swift movement.

There are birds cheeping. Kyungsoo cracks an eye open and sighs in relief. It’s only because the window is open. Jongin’s room is remarkably tidy as usual; his bed neatly made and—wait.

There’s a shoebox sitting on Jongin’s bed. The lid is half on, half off, as if someone was in a hurry to put everything away. Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side curiously and takes a few cautious steps towards it.

He sits himself down on Jongin’s bed and looks into the shoebox. It contains what appear to be about ten small white rectangular boxes and about five light blue boxes. Kyungsoo dips his hand in and pulls a white box out, turning it over in his hands, hearing it rattle as he shakes it. His frown deepens until he flips it over and sees the words GENDER SUPPRESSANT written in bold black lettering.

A folded up leaflet, similar to the kind you get in over the counter medicine bottles drops out onto Kyungsoo’s lap. He picks it up carefully and unfolds it, reading.

“ _Sometimes genders can get it the way, right? Unhappy with your status? Family disappointed? Are you worried your gender will influence your life negatively? Well, this is the solution for you! Gender suppressants are a healthy and safe way for you to entirely remove the symptoms of your gender so you can get on with your life with no drawbacks!”_

Kyungsoo’s mind is racing. What is Jongin doing with... with suppressants in his room? Surely he’s not...

A gasp from the doorway alerts Kyungsoo to a presence in the room.  _Shit,_ Kyungsoo thinks,  _I didn’t check to see what time it was._

“H-how... Why are you... How did you find those?” Jongin stutters, his jaw slack and face pale. “You-You weren’t supposed to—They’re not—“

“Jongin! Um, I wasn’t... it was an accident I—I found them here and I—I read them and... and...” Kyungsoo trails away, his brain not being able to think up and excuse quick enough. He leaps to his feet as if he’s been burnt and drops the package into the box. “I’m sorry.”

Jongin looks mortified. He stands stock still, teary eyes never leaving Kyungsoo’s.

Kyungsoo can see the way he gulps and blinks before looking down at the floor and knotting his hands together anxiously. “I—No... no it’s fine honestly I—“ Jongin takes a deep breath and puffs it out, the air lifting his messy bangs off his forehead for a second. “I should’ve told you I guess... It... I dunno.” Jongin tries, looking so small and heartbroken that Kyungsoo just wants to reach out and pull him into a hug.

Kyungsoo puts on his best reassuring smile. “How about we get a hot cup of tea and you can... explain at your own pace?”

Jongin smiles shakily, and looks down at the floor. “Yeah. That’d be nice.”

 

***

Jongin clutches the shoebox tightly to himself as he totters forwards and places it on the sofa beside Kyungsoo. He tucks his hands into the ends of his sweater, paws coming up to prop under his chin and rest on his crossed legs. Jongin can’t quite look Kyungsoo in the eye, but he talks anyway.

“I’m an omega.” He sighs, pouting at the sofa, tracing the weft f the fabric with his eyes. “I didn’t—its stupid ok? Don’t laugh at me, but I kind of... My whole family expects me to be an alpha. I don’t know if they’ll be disappointed in me for not being an alpha, but they still... expect it.”

Kyungsoo’s heart clenches almost painfully, watching how Jongin curls into himself and tries to make himself smaller. He nods encouragingly, showing Jongin he’s listening.

“My parents have called a few times asking if my gender’s developed yet. I didn’t want to tell you incase—incase you got mad or something. I don’t know. Each time they keep asking if I’ve shown any signs of being an alpha yet... you-you know the signs better than I do like... knotting and stuff.” Jongin flushes bright red and chances a scared look up at Kyungsoo, who is still smiling reassuringly but also blushing.

“I feel like... like if I’m not an alpha, they’ll expect me to be disappointed in myself? Is this making sense I’m sorry I don’t really know what I’m saying.”

“Of course it makes sense Jongin... take your time.” Kyungsoo mumbles gently.

Jongin nods and sniffs, wiping his nose a little on his sweater sleeve. It should be gross but Kyungsoo is melting. “The thing is... I’m  _not_ disappointed I’m an omega. I don’t really  _want_  to have to be dominant and ‘manly’ and powerful. I want to... this is going to sound weird but I actually don’t mind being  _weak?_ That’s not quite what I mean but, you know?” Jongin shrugs again, gnawing on the end of his thumb slightly. “I’ve never- I’ve never said this to anyone before but like... when I was little I always—used to imagine sort of having a strong alpha mate and being cuddled and coddled and being treated like I was something precious. That’s what I’m trying to get at; I want to be... special... I guess. Then there’s a whole lot of pressure because I’m the only son and both my noonas are alphas so I’ve always been treated like a rough-and-tough person and I... I thought I’d get picked on if everyone knew I was an omega, and everyone knew I actually didn’t mind it. I guess it’s stupid and I don’t really make sense but...”

Kyungsoo gets it. He completely gets it. It’s so expected nowadays that guys will be either exaggeratedly manly men or fluffy flower boys. Jongin’s trying to explain that he isn’t either. He’s just a normal guy, in the middle, who doesn’t want to have to act tough and strong all the time. It’s simply not in his biology; he’s not got alpha instincts. But just because his biology states he’s an omega, doesn’t mean he wants to prance around being a princess. He just wants to be Jongin, and he just wants to be loved for who he is, but no one will accept that. The realisation is a stab right to Kyungsoo chest and he is fighting the desire to reach out and drag Jongin into him, to hold him close.

Before he can do so, and possibly scare the poor boy away forever, he picks up a box of the suppressant and twirls it in his fingers. “How many of these do you have to take?”

Jongin looks up and eyes the box. “The white ones twice a day, one in the morning, one mid-afternoon time. The blue ones last overnight so only one of them just before bed. During—During my heat and things I usually have to take double because the suppressants are, um, suppressing the heat as well as the gender.” Jongin nods finally. He still looks incredibly scared.

“So you’ve never had a heat?” Kyungsoo questions, his eyebrows raised.

“Um... no.” Jongin admits sheepishly.

“Oh Nini, that can be really dangerous. You should... If you want, you can... be an omega at home. Here. You shouldn’t have to—suppress that.”

“You don’t mind?” Jongin asks, his eyes lighting up momentarily.

“Of course I don’t mind. Why on earth would I--?  Look, Jongin, gender  _really doesn’t matter._ It doesn’t matter if you’re an omega or a beta or an alpha or whatever. To me, you’re Jongin. Nini. I would never  _laugh_  at you for expressing your feelings or for being an omega. I’d never kick you out or spread rumours or... anything. It’s—I’d never want you to feel like you had to  _suppress_  who you are just because of social standards or something. So be an omega. Be comfortable. It can’t be healthy for you to be taking all these tablets. You worry me.” Kyungsoo finishes with a pout.

There is quiet for a moment, and Kyungsoo lets Jongin think.

“Can... Can we not tell anyone? I want to just... get used to not having to drug up all the time to suppress everything I guess... But I’d... I’d like to be normal here. With you.”

Kyungsoo smiles at Jongin softly. “Of course you can. Take the tablets when you feel uncomfortable or whatever. It’s not that hard to get the scent out of here if anyone comes round, so don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone, I promise. We’ll keep it between us, ok?” At last Kyungsoo reaches out and takes Jongin’s hand.

Jongin accepts it and locks their fingers together tightly. He finally looks up properly, with a look of hope and relief washing in his eyes. “Sounds good.”

Hence begins Kyungsoo and Jongin’s tentative courtship.

***

The first time Jongin stops taking his suppressants is somewhat of a religious experience for Kyungsoo.

The alpha is in the kitchen chopping vegetables and mindlessly watching the living room TV (thank the lord for open plan living) until a new scent washes over his nose. Kyungsoo nearly drops the knife he’s holding in shock, because  _god damn_  it smells good. It’s predominantly vanilla... maybe a little bit of honey mixed with something impossible to name but mixed with the other scents it smells delicious.

Before Kyungsoo can comprehend what is happening, Jongin’s bedroom door clicks open and he steps his way nervously into the living room, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. “Um, hi.” He mumbles, smiling slightly.

Kyungsoo swallow down the urges in his body screaming at him to pounce forward and slam Jongin against a wall because dear lord Jongin is really, really attractive. When that attractiveness is coupled with Jongin’s frankly mouth-watering scent, that means one very horny alpha who needs to get a grip of himself before he jumps the poor boy.

“Hi.” Kyungsoo smiles pleasantly, trying not to look like he’s bothered or astounded by Jongin’s scent, when inside he’s secretly screaming and holding his breath because he’s going to get a raging boner if Jongin doesn’t stop  _now._

Jongin tugs at the edge of the oversized white shirt he’s wearing—which happens to be the  _only_  thing he’s wearing save for a pair of boxers—before nodding and spinning in his socks to flump down onto the sofa.

Kyungsoo wheezes a little in the back, hoping that the sound of the canned laughter of Friends in the background will drown him out.

He thinks he’s managed to get his breath back until Jongin decides now would be the perfect time to stretch out his legs to the ceiling and wiggle his ankles around, giving Kyungsoo the perfect view of a pair of very well toned and tanned thighs.

Kyungsoo’s pretty sure he’s burst a blood vessel already.

***

Over time, Jongin gets more comfortable with not hiding his gender. It’s a blessing and a curse.

A blessing because at last Jongin is comfortable in himself and not worrying Kyungsoo to death by taking all the suppressants, but a curse by the fact that Jongin now openly wades around the house looking and smelling absolutely gorgeous and Kyungsoo is having a hard time keeping it in his pants.

The random boners that spring even when Jongin is nowhere to be seen are a downright nuisance, and it’s getting worse as Kyungsoo’s even started knotting at random times of the day, which takes  _forever_ to go down and renders Kyungsoo a waddling hunched over mess every time he goes out in public.

It’s also hard to get the smell out.

Alpha hormones and omega hormones mixing into one and settling over the apartment means that before anyone can come over the flat has to be aired for hours and copious amounts of Febreeze has to be squirted around the room to the point where it’s suffocating.

“Kyungsoo...”

“Yeah?”

“Can we... I know the others are coming round later but can we.... not tell them about... me—yet? I just- I kind of just want you to know still.” Jongin flushes and dips his head.

The heat that spreads in Kyungsoo’s chest makes his wolf preen because Jongin only wants  _him_ to know and no one else. To say it massages Kyungsoo’s ego is a definite understatement.

“Of course we can. It’s our secret.” Kyungsoo smiles, rubbing his hand gently across Jongin’s tummy, a habit he’s starting to develop out of nowhere, since the discovery of Jongin’s little (ok, rather large) secret has made them constantly huddle close together and seek out physical contact from each other.

And so they become actors when the others come round, trying their hardest to not gravitate together as has become usual of late.

No one suspects anything, no one comments when Kyungsoo freezes every now and then when he catches a lingering whiff of omega. It’s likely that Kyungsoo can smell it because his wolf has become so attuned to Jongin’s scent, but the thought that one of the others could smell it too (and therefore find out about Jongin) makes him anxious.

Kyungsoo tries his best to keep the conversation clear of gender talk just to be on the safe side, but as always Chanyeol is a pest and brings the topic up just as Junmyeon is bringing them all a cup of tea before they start to watch a movie.

“I think we should make a bet.” Chanyeol  proposes. “On what we think Jongin’ll turn out like. He’s gotta develop soon, and I tell you, I’m putting ten on him being a beta.”

Jongin is sitting on the floor leaning against Kyungsoo’s legs, and Kyungsoo feels the muscles in his back stiffen although the younger continues reading his book in peace.

“No way!” Sehun protests. “Alpha. He’s got to be... both his sisters are, and his mum and dad, there’s no way he can’t be!”

“I agree. Twenty says he’s an alpha.” Jongdae, a member of Kris’ pack whose just here for the ride pipes up.

“I’m with Chanyeol, I think beta.” Junmyeon states, rubbing his chin thoughtfully and looking for all the world like an old man with an ingrowing hair problem.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “You’re all idiots. What kind of person bets on their pack member’s gender? Idiots.” He huffs.

Jongin nudges back against his legs lightly, and Kyungsoo smiles at the silent ‘thank you’ hidden there.

Kyungsoo nearly chokes on his own spit, however, when Luhan pipes up. “Omega.” He says shortly. He locks eyes with Kyungsoo and then his gaze very deliberately drags down to Jongin, who is now as still as a statue. “But I’m not betting on anything so immature and cruel. And neither are you Oh Sehun.” He adds finally, and Sehun pouts.

Luhan gives Kyungsoo the tiniest of nods that he’s pretty sure no one else can see. Kyungsoo’s eyes flicker away from the delicate and knowing smile gracing Luhan’s lips. He has no idea if Luhan is bluffing or if he really knows something, but either way Kyungsoo is reassured that that nod meant he wasn’t going to say anything.

There are still anxious butterflies in Kyungsoo’s stomach until long after the others have left though.

***

It’s been a few weeks since Jongin first let himself become a fully fledged omega and Kyungsoo thinks it’s marvellous.

Jongin is far more openly affectionate, and Kyungsoo is only willing to let the younger boy nestle close to him and lay his head in Kyungsoo’s lap on rainy afternoons when there’s nothing better to do than to... exist.

They don’t really talk about what they are to each other either.

Kyungsoo would be a man and cautiously bring up the topic, but he just doesn’t know how to approach it.  _Hey, so I’ve been in love with you since, like, forever, and I think we’re destined mates so I’m hoping you can feel that pull too or it’s going to be hella awkward so maybe we should just fuck now?_

Kyungsoo is far too much of an awkward turtle for that. Or awkward wolf. Whatever.

It turns out in the end that he doesn’t have to bring the topic up, because Jongin does that himself.

It’s one of those lazy mid-week mornings, where only Jongin has a class first thing so there isn’t the combined rush to eat breakfast and get ready.

Jongin is hesitant as he eats his breakfast, nibbling on his toast and sipping a glass of orange juice carefully. Jongin is usually excited on Wednesdays because of his dance class, but this morning his mood is significantly subdued and for once Kyungsoo doesn’t have to be on hand with a roll of kitchen towel in case Jongin knocks over his juice in his eagerness.

Kyungsoo observes him as he sips his tea, idly turning the pages of the newspaper he’s reading. The boy only makes a few odd comments about the day’s news before he’s placing his glass and plate by the sink and thanking Kyungsoo shyly, then dashing off into his room to get changed.

When he re-emerges, Jongin is blushing a vivid crimson.

He paces up to Kyungsoo carefully, hands doing that adorable thing where he pulls his baby blue sweater sleeves down over his hands.

“Kyungsoo... I-“

“Hm?” Kyungsoo says, looking up. Upon noticing Jongin’s worried expression he hurries to stand in front of him. “What is it?”

Jongin steadies himself with a deep breath. “I know this is really random and you’re probably not expecting this and you probably think I’m a stupid idiot for saying this  _now_  of all times but I—You’ve really looked after me since my whole omega thing and you’ve never laughed at me and you’ve always listened to me and that really hasn’t helped me at all—no wait! It has helped me loads, it’s been the best support I could ever ask for and you’re the best alpha I’ve ever met but what I mean by it hasn’t helped my feelings and stuff because basically I’ve been in love with you since we were fourteen and now you’ve just made me fall in love with you more but I’m sorry I’m rambling and you’re still eating your breakfast and you—yeah. You’re just really really amazing.” He hangs his head shamefully when he finally finishes his speech.

Kyungsoo is screaming internally although his outside expression must be pretty blank.  _Yes yes, hallelujah!_ Kyungsoo sings in his head, because this is  _Jongin_ and Jongin has just confessed that he’s in love with Kyungsoo and that is  _great news_  because oh my god Kyungsoo loves him so much and he, once again, cannot deal with the cute and Kyungsoo is seriously considering the fact he might explode from glee because his heart is thudding so loudly. Instead of throwing his arms around Jongin, pulling him in for a passionate kiss and then proclaiming that he too is in love, the brightest thing Kyungsoo can say is:

“You’re going to be late for school.”

Jongin looks absolutely devastated, although he plasters a tiny little smile on his face despite the wateriness of his eyes. “That’s ok. Um, I guess I’ll head off now, I’ll see you—“ He turns and begins to walk to the front door.

Kyungsoo slaps his hand over his mouth. “Noooo I didn’t mean to say that!” He screeches, although it comes out muffled.

Jongin hears anyway and freezes.

Kyungsoo stumbles a few steps forward and almost hysterically wheezes. “No, no I didn’t mean to say—well you are going to be late for school but, no never mind, I mean that—yeah I... I’m pretty in love with you too y’know and I—I just didn’t think you’d—so I didn’t say I mean I figured we’re mates and stuff because chemicals and hormones and shit but—yeah you’re absolutely adorable and a really incredible person and sweet Jesus you are so hot... Um, sorry yeah I mean. Yeah. Um, you probably get it by now.” Kyungsoo rubs the back of his neck nervously. He can almost feel the alphas of the world sighing in disapproval because that is most definitely  _not_  what you say to a future mate. Oops.

Jongin, however, is smiling. “You think I’m hot?” The little grin on his face is so vibrant yet so shy and Kyungsoo thinks he’s just witnessed the 8th wonder of the world.

Kyungsoo flusters for a moment, before waving goodbye to the small remainder of his dignity. “Yeah. You’re  _really_  hot.”

“I’d quite like it if you kissed me now.” Jongin states plainly and the megawatt beam on his face makes Kyungsoo want to pass out.

He doesn’t and instead closes the already small gap between his and Jongin’s bodies, hand reaching up to cup the taller’s jaw. Kyungsoo leans in to the point where their lips are merely hovering over each other’s, and he flickers his gaze up one last time before shutting the distance.

Jongin jolts at the first press of their lips due to the bolt of electricity that zings its way down his spine. He soon relaxes when Kyungsoo takes his other hand and wraps it around his own waist, gently coaxing him to kiss back. Fireworks shoot off behind Jongin’s eyelids and his senses go into overdrive, his wolf frantically clawing at his chest and howling in victory.

Neither are particularly experienced, but the kiss is something incredible and Kyungsoo is having to desperately stop himself from getting hard because the feeling of Jongin’s lips, so soft and plump beneath his own is making him light headed and slightly power hungry.

The slide of their lips is damp and slick and before long Kyungsoo is peeking his tongue against the seal of Jongin’s mouth and the younger is submissively opening up and allowing Kyungsoo to probe inside.

Jongin tastes of orange juice and cinnamon from his breakfast and something else entirely indescribable, something so delicious and intoxicating that Kyungsoo has both his hands on Jongin’s face now, pulling him down to get more.

Jongin’s own arms are tightening, so Kyungsoo is pulled flush against his chest as the smaller devilishly teases his tongue down the bridge of Jongin’s mouth, earning whimpers from the younger boy. Both are gripping desperately at each other, tongues sliding messily and teeth biting and sucking at each other’s mouths.

The apartment is silent save for the sloppy sounds of wet lips smacking over each other, muffled whines and throaty pants of breath as both make up lost time and enjoy getting to taste each other for the first time.

Jongin is keening under the assault of Kyungsoo’s lips and the elder realises he is already grinding their crotches together to the extent that he’s nearly humping Jongin’s leg.

The realisation jolts Kyungsoo out of dreamland and he finally pulls back because otherwise they would be doing some hotly inappropriate acts in their  _kitchen_ for goodness sake’s and that is completely unhygienic.

Their lips disconnect with a soft suction and the pair stare at each other for a while as their chests heave, trying to regain oxygen.

Kyungsoo almost purrs in happiness because Jongin’s hair is ruffled and his lips are swollen and red, plus the boy positively  _reeks_ of Kyungsoo’s scent.

“Wow.” Is all Kyungsoo manages as Jongin hastily rearranges his sweater to cover a bit of his crotch.

“I’d really better go now.” He sighs sadly, and Kyungsoo hops up to press one more chaste kiss against his lips.

“You don’t have a class this afternoon do you? I’ll come and get you and we’ll go for lunch or something. Cinema later?” Kyungsoo offers.

Jongin smiles again. “A date?”

“A date.”

Jongin grins. He and Kyungsoo walk to the apartment door (about five steps but Kyungsoo felt he should at least walk Jongin out).

“For the record,” The tanned boy says as he’s half in the corridor. “I think you’re really hot too.”

Kyungsoo can’t help himself. “How hot?” He grins.

“Like, please stab me in the ass with your dick, hot.” Jongin winks then ducks into the corridor, door slamming shut behind him.

Kyungsoo chokes.

***

Kyungsoo blinks himself awake early one Saturday morning to a silent apartment and contentment in his chest.

The light is just peaking through the curtains, and even though it will be an undoubtedly cold day Kyungsoo is very grateful for his crisp, snuggly bed sheets. It’s on days like this that Kyungsoo gets a little too over romantic and starts day dreaming—chiefly about the boy who slumbers just on the other side of the apartment.

Jongin and Kyungsoo are now officially boyfriends to each other, but they still haven’t told the others—about their relationship nor Jongin being an omega.

They go out on dates when they can, secretly holding hands and then springing about a meter apart if they spy someone who might recognise them. It’s a pain in some ways, but a great entertainment in others.

When they’re in the safety of their apartment, they kiss and cuddle all they like, spending most of their evenings eating takeaways and catching up on Netflix boxsets while entangled in each other’s arms.

They are both utterly enchanted with each other, and the feeling makes Kyungsoo’s chest blossom with happiness.

They aren’t official mates yet, but they have made love once before.

It was Jongin’s first time (Kyungsoo classes it as his first time too, because all of the drunken one night stands in his first year of college while he was trying to fuck the image of Jongin out of his head really don’t count) and everything was slow and gentle, as the younger boy was extremely shy. The hormones and wolf elements of their personalities barely came into it at all, and it was nice to know that the purely human side of them could connect with each other just as deeply.

Jongin also refuses to sleep in Kyungsoo’s bed until they’re ‘wolf married’. Kyungsoo had frowned confusedly at Jongin until the younger boy giggled and blushed.

“Until we’re proper mates. I’m not sharing your bed ‘til then, my parents would be ashamed, I was raised a good boy.”

Kyungsoo had giggled relentlessly until Jongin smacked him and told him he was being an idiot.

Alphas can knot at any time of during the month, but the mating process can only be completed if it’s coupled with a bite during the time the omega is in heat (for alpha/omega partners). Jongin’s heat is due early next week, so they cupboards have been stocked as both have heard that during a heat both the omega and their mate are rather... preoccupied.

Kyungsoo shakes his head quickly to rid himself of any inappropriate thoughts, and goes back to daydreaming about all the lovely moments he and Jongin have had and planning the day ahead of them in relaxed silence.

That is, until the silence is broken by a loud crashing and a  _very_ erotic sounding whimper.

Kyungsoo recognises Jongin’s voice straight away and springs out of bed, wrenching his bedroom door open and looking frantically around the living room.

The source of the crash was the coffee table which has been knocked on its side by Jongin.

Kyungsoo gulps as the first wave of hormones wash over him, sending a shudder of lust down his spine. It smells like Jongin’s heat is early, and Kyungsoo is suddenly very, very  _hungry._

Jongin himself stands in only his sweatpants, hair mussed and eyes half lidded. His chest and cheeks are flushed red and his breaths are coming in sharp pants.

The younger boy closes his eyes and moans breathily when he catches a whiff of Kyungsoo’s scent, his hand shooting down to grasp a very obvious tent in his sweats. Jongin bites his lip as he squeezes his dick roughly through the fabric, a chocked whine ripping out of him at the contact.

“Soo... Soo please it hurts—I need—I need you now.”

Kyungsoo is trying to hold back. He doesn’t want to—can’t—let himself go completely because he’s afraid he’ll hurt Jongin. The adrenaline coursing through his veins is something Kyungsoo’s never experienced before—not to this extent—and his shoulders a squaring, his jaw setting.

Kyungsoo grits his teeth and inhales sharply, the muscles in his body tensing. Jongin’s scent is— _fuck_  Jongin’s scent is so delicious.

Jongin whimpers again his head falling forward.

This is what snaps Kyungsoo to his senses. He’s an alpha. Jongin is probably in a lot of discomfort, maybe even real pain, by not being sated, and the only thing that will truly end that for him if Kyungsoo, his  _mate_  takes good care of him.

It takes Kyungsoo less than a second before he’s across the room and forcing Jongin against the wall with the weight of his body.

Jongin lets out the most beautiful moan as Kyungsoo attaches their mouths together, skipping the sweet cutesy kisses and going straight in for the slide of tongues and the clacking of teeth.

Kyungsoo moans hotly into Jongin’s mouth and slams their groins together, relishing in the delighted squeal Jongin lets out. Kyungsoo takes their hands and links them together, pushing their entwined fingers against the wall either side of Jongin’s head. He pushes his knee in between Jongin’s, and the younger boy drops onto it gratefully, grinding down frantically, his shoulder resting on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo can feel the dampness from Jongin’s lubrication and it makes his mouth go dry and the hunger in his stomach grow again.

“Alpha... alpha  _please_...” Jongin moans and Kyungsoo snaps. He almost wrenches Jongin off the wall and pushes them into Jongin’s room, stumbling as they fumble with items of clothing and too many entwined limbs.  

Jongin’s hands are pulling desperately at Kyungsoo’s shirt, shredding it in his haste and throwing the remains carelessly on the floor. Kyungsoo is busy ridding Jongin of his sweatpants, nearly moaning in relief when he sees the boy neglected wearing underwear.

While Kyungsoo is distracted with Jongin’s sweatpants, he fails to notice that the younger boy has sneaked a hand down Kyungsoo’s boxers and is dragging them off the elder boy and dropping to his knees.

Jongin swallows the entirety of Kyungsoo’s dick in one go. “ _Shit—“_ Kyungso _o_  spits, fisting a hand in Jongin’s hair as the younger boy bobs his head frantically.

Jongin is moaning around his length, his own hand working jerkily on his cock as the other hand steadies the back of Kyungsoo’s knees.

“Oh,  _fuck—_ Jongin, you- shit your mouth is heavenly.” Kyungsoo groans, thrusting his hips into Jongin’s mouth as the younger whimpers and sucks harder on the tip, licking a fat stripe up the underside of Kyungsoo’s cock.

Jongin pulls off for a second and rests his head on Kyungsoo’s hipbone, thrusting into his own hand. “Oh god— _ngh_ —oh, oh fuck.” Jongin moans. He rests his nose just at the base of Kyungsoo’s dick, nestling his nose in the light smattering of pubic hair there and breathing in deeply, whimpering at the scent of his alpha. “Ngh, alpha, alpha, fuck I’m gonna—“

Jongin pumps his dick with both hands, mouthing at the base of Kyungsoo’s cock until he comes in a flash of white. His erection doesn’t die down, not that either of them expected it to, and Kyungsoo yanks Jongin up roughly to connect their mouths again as he pushes Jongin onto the bed sheets.

“I want to taste you.” Kyungsoo growls menacingly and Jongin nearly sobs in excitement.

The younger boy immediately lies on his stomach and props his ass into the air, canting his hips backwards. “Please, god I need it so bad.” He whines.

Kyungsoo covers Jongin with his body and nips at his earlobe teasingly. “Such a pretty little omega... all mine.” He growls, animalistic side unleashing itself and making Jongin’s dick pulse.

Kyungsoo takes a deep inhale at the nape of Jongin’s neck before trailing his nose down the ridges of Jongin’s spine until it rests just at his tailbone. Kyungsoo puffs out a light breath against Jongin’s fluttering hole and smirks dominantly when he sees how it quivers and pumps out more slick.

He presses a kiss lightly on the puckered entrance before flicking his tongue just lightly against the inside of the rim, earning a choked scream from Jongin who grinds his forehead into the mattress agitatedly while chanting “Please, please, oh god, please, please.”

Kyungsoo wastes no time and immediately begins thrusting his tongue in and out as deep as possible, huffing and savouring the taste. Kyungsoo groans as Jongin whines again, Jongin’s walls are clenching around his tongue so tightly and frankly Kyungsoo just wants to be inside him.“God, Jongin, you taste—fuck you taste amazing it’s like—nectar, so  _so sweet I want more.”_ Kyungsoo pants, tongue searching for that blissful spot inside Jongin.

When he hits it, it only takes a few well co-ordinated thrusts until Jongin comes for a second time, although again his dick remains an angry red colour and stands erect between his honey coloured thighs.

“Kyungsoo, alpha,  _my_ alpha please I need your knot only—only your knot can make this ache go away.”

Kyungsoo flips Jongin onto his back and peppers kisses down his throat. “Mm, you smell so good. You taste so good too. I’m going to knot you so hard, you’re going to be  _all mine_.” Kyungsoo snarls the last couple of words as he sinks his finger into Jongin’s slick hole.

He is met with little resistance and soon is up to three fingers, scissoring and stretching Jongin as he writhes and pants and tries to grind down on Kyungsoo’s fingers. “Why are you so— _fuck—_ prepared?” Kyungsoo gasps into Jongin’s mouth.

“W-When I woke up I-I thought I was just really horny so I— _oh my god please Kyungsoo harder—_ I fingered myself open, but then I realised it wasn’t—wasn’t enough, I need your knot.”

Kyungsoo shudders visibly at the words, removing his fingers from Jongin’s warm core with a lewd squelch. He lines his already swelling cockhead up against Jongin’s entrance, dragging the bulbous tip around his rim several times and moaning at the way Jongin’s hole clenches at thin air, desperately wanting to be filled.

“Who did you think of when you fingered yourself this morning? Tell me.” Kyungsoo snarls, his dominance showing in the flash of power in his eyes.

“ _Ngh_  alpha it was you—only you.” Jongin whimpers.

“Are you sure? Are you sure you weren’t imagining anyone else?”

“No! No— _oh fuck—_ it was only you- my alpha—“ Jongin garbles out.

Kyungsoo knows he is being cruel, but the view he has now—the view of Jongin, his omega, his mate, sweating and thrashing beneath him because he wants Kyungsoo’s cock—it’s exhilarating.

“Good.” Kyungsoo says, before he thrusts into Jongin in one clean stroke, buried to the hilt. He rests his hipbones against Jongin’s asscheeks as he gives him a second to adjust.

“Move, Kyungsoo please, please move!” Jongin wails, grinding his ass down onto Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo gets a devilish smirk on his face. “As you wish.” And then he pulls out before jack hammering into Jongin, eliciting strangled moans and pleas from the boy.

Kyungsoo hunches forward over Jongin and locks their lips together again, and Jongin sucks on his tongue desperately. Kyungsoo doesn’t stop the powerful thrusts, revelling in the way Jongin’s muscles clench around him.

“ _Unf—_ alpha you feel so good in me—so big  _ngh_  so full oh god, faster, faster!” Jongin begs, wrapping his arms and his ankles around Kyungsoo, trying to keep purchase as their skin slides from all the sweat and fluids.

The scent of Kyungsoo’s knot starting to grow makes Jongin tilt his head back and open his mouth in a silent scream, voice too wrecked and body too overwhelmed to form words.

“I’m going to mark you- as mine. No one will be able to touch you—only me.” Kyungsoo growls as he presses his lips to the juncture between Jongin’s left shoulder and his neck.

Kyungsoo knot continues to swell to the point where it won’t come out anymore, so Kyungsoo settles for thrusting his hips as hard as he can against Jongin’s underside, ramming the knot in as far as it will go.

“Oh shit, Kyungsoo, I’m going to, Kyungsoo Kyungsoo Kyungsoo I’m going to—oh god, yes, yes ,yes, YES!” Jongin cries as Kyungsoo’s knot swells and massages his prostate infuriatingly. The coiling in his stomach is speeding up, pulling him closer and closer to the edge as Kyungsoo continues to moan and thrust inside him.

Kyungsoo also teeters on the edge of bliss, groans increasing in volume until he sinks his teeth into Jongin’s skin shortly, his vision whiting out for a second as ropes of cum paint Jongin’s insides.

The feeling of Kyungsoo’s cock releasing inside of him causes Jongin to reach his own peak, his body tensing and shaking as fire spreads from his chest outwards, burning all through his body and sparking behind his eyelids. He clenches down on Kyungsoo and milks him dry; whimpering as he finally feels his erection dying down.

Kyungsoo collapses down on top of him, exhausted and panting. He presses his lips to the bite mark on Jongin’s shoulder, smiling gently. “We’re... mates now.” He pants, trying to catch his breath back and move to a comfortable position where he won’t be crushing Jongin. It takes a bit of work seeing as Kyungsoo’s knot still binds them, but they figure it out until Jongin has got his head tucked safely under Kyungsoo’s chin and his hand resting over Kyungsoo’s thudding heart.

They both lie in silence for a while, bathing in the afterglow and taking a moment to calm down. Kyungsoo draws lazy patterns into the skin on Jongin’s arm and presses soft kisses to the top of his head, gently brushing sweaty bangs out of his eyes. “You’re not hurt are you? I didn’t realise I’d lose control as much as I did.” He asks sheepishly.

Kyungsoo feels Jongin smile against his skin. “No, it was—you were perfect. You’re really sexy when you get all dominant you know.” Jongin giggles, nuzzling his nose into Kyungsoo’s chest.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and chuckles fondly, fingers now tracing over the bite mark on Jongin’s shoulder. It will heal eventually, but a tiny mark will remain forever to show that Jongin has a mate. The thought pleases Kyungsoo.

“I’m your mate now.” Jongin hums happily. “My alpha. My handsome, brave, strong alpha.” He hums snuggling closer to Kyungsoo’s side and pulling the blankets up over them.

Kyungsoo settles down a little too, knowing he’ll need some rest as Jongin as at least three more days of heat left. “My beautiful, beautiful omega. My precious Nini. Oh my god you’re all mine now.” Kyungsoo laughs, nestling his nose into Jongin’s hair and taking a deep breath.  _Calm._

“I’m yours only. Now rest, Soo, we can shower when we wake up.” Jongin says sleepily, yawning in contentment as Kyungsoo tucks them in tightly.

Nothing feels better than holding each other close.

***

“Can’t we section them off somewhere?”

“They’re new mates Baek, they’re bound to be like this.”

“Channie, their limbs are flailing. At the dinner table. My Caesar salad is at risk of losing its croutons.”

“I think they’re cute.”

“You would Yixing.”

“Oh, Sehunnie, don’t be mean to Yixing. He’s right. It is adorable.”

“Aw but Lu—“

“Luhan’s right Sehun, it obviously taken Jongin a while to accept he’s an omega. You should be glad he’s mated with Kyungsoo.”

“But Junmyeon! Jongin’s obviously going to get preferential treatment now he’s the alpha’s mate.”

“Sehun are you seriously saying that Jongin doesn’t already get preferential treatment? I’m saved as  _Pork Chanchilla_  on Kyungsoo’s phone.”

“Fair enough.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](http://www.kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

LOLLLL WHAT HAPPENED???????????????????????????????? WHY DID I WRITETHIS????? 

omg basically you were all so lovely and wanted more wolves kaisoo and the polLS WERE SO CLOSE WHY U DO DIS so basically i've tried to combine as much stuff as I can in this BUT THERE IS NO MPREG AND PUPS BUT MPREG AD PUPS IS ON ITS WAY

my author skills werent good enough to combine everything into one so i ended up making this a four shot thingy kinda so this happened but OMG IM SO UNHAPPY WITH THIS ITS GROSS APPARENTLY I CANT FLUFFY SMUT PROPERLY WAT 

hm yeah so sorry if i disappoint anyone ;-; also im sorry bobby bae i <3 u

also bts comeback WHAT OMG NO 

AND EXO CHIRTMAS ALBUM IS ON ITS WAY ASDGFHAKLDAKHDKLANDIAWEIDEAMDBDE SO PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR LOADS OF CHEESY CHIRSTMAS KAISOO MMHMMMMMM 

im rambling aain oh god i need to post this nowwwwwwww :) 

i hope you ejoy my poo, i'll see you in the next parts if you make it that far <33333

muchoes loveos as usualleos <333333333

 

“Yeah, yeah, we’re coming!” Kyungsoo hollers from the kitchen.

“Well hurry up then!” Baekhyun replies, voice muffled by the apartment door.

Kyungsoo can hear Chanyeol whining but chooses to ignore him, instead ensuring he’s pulled some ready meals out of the freezer so he and Jongin have something quick and easy to eat when they get home.

The reason for this rather unusual trip out on a Friday night (Jongin and Kyungsoo’s Fridays usually involve take-outs and box set marathons) is Jongdae’s birthday.

Jongdae is a well-liked beta from Kris’ pack who Kyungsoo knows chiefly from the college choir. Jongdae’s sister is away for a while and so her house on the edge of town has been left empty, or in Jongdae’s eyes, left ready for a party.

Kyungsoo and Jongin had both been invited by Jongdae himself, who had collared them in the campus canteen and told them the date and time.

And so here they are, both reluctantly removing themselves from their gloriously comforting Friday night routine to be chucked out into the cold on a late November evening into a house full of relative strangers.

“Kyungsoo! Come on! Hurry up!” Chanyeol moans and Kyungsoo can hear the sound of him dropping his head dramatically against the door.

“Jongin isn’t ready yet!” Kyungsoo yells back exasperatedly, eyeing their closed bedroom door in anticipation.

It had changed from ‘Kyungsoo’s’ bedroom to ‘Jongin and Kyungsoo’s bedroom’ pretty much straight after things had become official between the pair; Jongin falling asleep in Kyungsoo’s bed after a warm shower and then shifting his belongings over the next day.

The downside (and the only downside, Kyungsoo might add) is that Jongin gives Kyungsoo around two minutes to get ready before kicking him out so he can um and ah over his own outfit.

Jongin will look gorgeous in anything, as Kyungsoo tells him frequently, but the younger is still shy and little insecure and has to make sure he looks  _perfect._

This will also be the first party Jongin attends now everyone knows he’s an omega so there is added stress.

Kyungsoo checks himself on the side of the toaster, scrunching his nose up at his distorted reflection. His hair looks pretty good though, quiff  _totally on point_ and  _tousled chic_ as Sehun would say, and he looks like he’s put a little bit of effort in thanks to a bit of eyeliner smudged around his eyes. Kyungsoo wears his usual non-descript party outfit, a tight t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans, and he prays that Jongdae won’t be a Baekhyun-style party obsessive and reprimand him for not ‘dressing up’.

Kyungsoo is broken from his thoughts by the sound of the door to his bedroom unlatching slowly. Jongin pops his head round the door sheepishly, eyes fluttering between Kyungsoo’s face and the floor.

Jongin looks... Jongin looks good. Like, really good, from what Kyungsoo can see of him. His hair is ruffled almost lazily on his forehead, and his eyes are hooded and dark as ever. Jongin’s lips look extra pouty and Kyungsoo tracks them as they press together when Jongin swallows slightly, Adam’s apple bobbing. Jongin steps round the door and nods his head softly, tangling his fingers together in front of him while he eyes the floor. “H-how do I look?” He stumbles nervously.

Kyungsoo would almost die from the cute but his brain is too busy waving it’s arms around and yelling  _RUDE RUDE RUDE ILLEGAL RUDE ILLEGAL STOP HIM OH MY GOD RUDE_ because Jongin is wearing skinny jeans. They’re practically skin tight, leave nothing to the imagination and when coupled with Jongin’s flimsy t shirt and leather jacket, they’re quite capable of leaving a somewhat horny alpha like Kyungsoo a little lost for words.

“Y-yeah. You look, um—“Kyungsoo coughs awkwardly while dragging his mind out of the gutter. “You look amazing, Jongin.” Is the politest compliment he can come up with.

The smile on Jongin’s face is small but enough to light up a thousand rooms with beauty so Kyungsoo does the only reasonable thing and smiles right back.

Kyungsoo grabs his keys from beside the fruit bowl and holds his hand out to Jongin, who steps forward and entwines their fingers gratefully. “Ready?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin inhales deeply and smiles again, albeit a little nervously. “Yeah.”

Kyungsoo gives his hand a gentle squeeze. “We’d best be off then, before Baekhyun and Chanyeol put holes in the wall out of boredom.” He chuckles and Jongin laughs a little.

Upon stepping out into the corridor, an ear-splitting wolf-whistle courtesy of Chanyeol echoes down the corridor. “My, my, my, you two make a pretty pair!” He hums and Baekhyun cackles in response.

“Would you look at the thighs on these!” Baekhyun croons, he and Chanyeol circling them and leering like lions eyeing up their prey.

They’re being deliberately stupid and annoying, and Kyungsoo and Jongin know their tricks.

It doesn’t stop both of them flushing a little, but Kyungsoo glares at them whereas Jongin looks down shyly. “I’m not responding to that,” Kyungsoo snarls. “Come on, if you don’t hurry up we’re going to be late to this party.” He grumps, tugging Jongin down the corridor away from the giggles and the snide remarks about ‘Grumpy little alphas’ and ‘anger management issues.’

***

Kyungsoo can hear the bass thudding numbly before the four have even stepped inside the building.

Jongdae’s sister’s house is almost pulsating with the beat and rainbow flashes of light illuminate the each window, outlining figures dancing in all the visible rooms.

He hears a shriek and then a loud splash—looks like Jongdae’s sister also has a pool.

Chanyeol thumps on the door with and open palm and Jongin shuffles a little.

Kyungsoo hops up onto his tiptoes. “You’ll be fine. You said yourself loads of your dance club friends will be here tonight.” He whispers reassuringly, adding a kiss on Jongin’s cheek for reassurance.

The younger colours a little but nods, eyes glancing back up to the door.

“Guys! You made it!” Jongdae yells, throwing the door open and opening his arms to welcome them in. “Come in, come in, get out of the cold!” He enthuses, chivvying them along into the house.

“Bags and coats can go in there if you want.” Jongdae indicates a small side room. “Toilet’s upstairs on the left, but if you need it because you’re gonna throw up, go out the back door and head for the hedgerow thanks.” He grimaces lightly, before his cat-like grin appears on his face again. “Other than that, grab yourself a drink and enjoy yourselves!” He bellows over the music, before being grabbed by Seohyun and Victoria plus a couple of other girls from the choir for a dance. Jongdae just about manages to point them in the direction of the kitchen before he’s gone.

The kitchen is small and must be spectacularly well sound-proofed, because the four don’t need to raise their voices as they grab a red solo cup each and start looking for a drink they want.

Jongdae seems to have got his hands on most of the alcohol in Seoul, as the kitchen counter is swimming with bottles. Kyungsoo generally doesn’t drink and neither does Jongin, so he selects a fairly mild drink and checks it’s sealed.

“It’s not that I don’t trust Jongdae, I’d just rather we not risk a spiked bottle on our first night out in ages.” Kyungsoo hums and Jongin chuckles, holding his cup out for Kyungsoo to pour a small serving in to. “Did you say Taemin was here yet?” Kyungsoo questions suddenly.

Jongin pulls his phone out of his pocket and smiles. “Oh! He texted me a while back, everyone’s milling about in the living room.”

Kyungsoo smiles back up at him fondly until Baekhyun slides in between them both. “Sorry to interrupt you little lovebirds but are you ready to  _get this party started?”_ He asks, adding jazz hands for effect.

Kyungsoo snorts and grabs Jongin’s hand again. “Of course we are.”

Baekhyun grins at the smirk on Kyungsoo’s face and grabs Chanyeol’s hand in reply. “Well so are we.”

“Well we’re more ready than you are.” Jongin grins.

There is silence.

Chanyeol is googling how much alcohol it takes to get a ferret drunk.

“Chanyeol. You’re supposed to back me up here.”

“Hm? What? Did someone say something?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and he and Jongin head for the door while Baekhyun looks at his mate with such disappointment. “Remind me again why I mated with you?”

“Because you  _love_ me Baek.” Chanyeol grins sleazily, and it pains him but Baekhyun can only smile adoringly even if he feels like punching the taller’s lights out.

***

“Jongin! Over here!” Sehun shouts, waving his hand. The strobe lights catch his face enough that Jongin spots him across the crowded living room that’s already filled with dancing and chatting people. He chuckles lightly as Kyungsoo stands on his tiptoes but can’t see through all of the bodies.

“You’re so little, Soo.” He teases.

Kyungsoo gives the strongest death glare he can to Jongin before he feels someone grab his arm. “Yo! Kyungsoo!” Kris is grinning down at him, looking exceedingly tanned from his recent trip abroad. “You coming to join the alpha table? Jongin’s still welcome of course.” Kris winks and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes for what feels like the nth time this night.

“Nah, I don’t want Jongin to be on his own since—“

“Y-you can go hyung. I keep meaning to catch up with the guys from the dance club and stuff; I’ve been kinda locked indoors during... yeah.” Jongin stutters and coughs a little, but Kyungsoo gets the message. He smiles reassuringly, feeling happy that Jongin is comfortable enough to wander round on his own.

“Sure?” Kyungsoo clarifies.

Jongin looks down at his feet for a second before he meets Kyungsoo’s gaze with a smile. “Yeah, I’m sure.” He nods.

Before Kyungsoo can get another word in edgeways, Sehun is bounding across the dance floor. “Jongin come on! The guys haven’t seen you in ages! They’ve missed you!” Sehun coos.

“I’ll look after him, I promise.” He nods solemnly at Kyungsoo and the elder smiles.

“Just make sure you do, alright?” Kyungsoo replies.

“So..? Can I steal him away now or not?” Sehun asks, quirking his eyebrows.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go.” Kyungsoo waves them away and turns to follow Kris to the table, but he gets a chance to squeeze Jongin’s wrist and share a smile before they’re separated.

“Aww Jonginnie!”

“Jongin, yo!”

“Kim Jongin where did you go, man?”

Jongin is greeted by raucous shouts from the small table set up in the corner of the living room.

There is a mixture of people he knows, mostly from the dance club, but there are some unfamiliar faces he’s yet to be introduced to.

“Jongin, come sit!” Taemin yells, head appearing between a mass of faces and pointing to a chair in between him and Hyoyeon.

Jongin awkwardly skirts round some people dancing that have spilled off the edge of the dance floor and settles himself into a seat, slotting his legs under the table as best he can owing to the several other pairs of limbs tangled under then .

Taemin slings and arm round his shoulders when he’s settled. “So come on then Jonginnie spill the beans on your love life! What’s it like with your new bae?” Taemin hollers, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

There is raucous laughter from around the table and much cooing at Jongin’s prominent blush.

A round of wolf-whistling erupts when Jongin goes bashful and doesn’t say anything, turning and hiding his face in Sehun’s shoulder, since the younger has now pulled up a chair behind him.

Sehun cackles and pushes him to turn around. “Come on Jonginnie, give us all the gossip. You’ve been away for so long, we’ve missed so much!” Sehun wails dramatically.

 Jongin sighs and buries his face in his palms before looking up and eyeing the crowd. “It’s actually really really nice.”

The cooing erupts again and Hyoyeon pinches his cheeks while muttering something along the lines of “Oh you shmummlynummly cutiepops!”

“Hey let the poor guy speak if you’re all so desperate to know!” Donghae yells from the corner while rolling his eyes.

Jongin nods in thanks at Donghae before looking down with a small smile on his lips. “I’m... I’m so happy I can’t even describe it... Kyungsoo is amazing and he—he looks after me really well. Guess I need it now with the whole omega thing but—“

“Jongin it’s completely fine that you’re an omega, ok?” Soojung pipes up from the back of the group. Jongin has known her since they were babies, and even though Soojung looks stern and haughty most of the time, Jongin can tell when she’s being deadly serious.

“She’s right, Jongin. Anyone says anything and we’re here.” Henry says from beside Taemin, a slight fire in his eyes .

“Oh, don’t worry it’s—it’s not that. I know there’s nothing wrong with being an omega and I know if anyone started something you would stick up for me and I love you all for that you know—“

“OH MY GOD HE’S SO CUTE!” Taemin squeals from beside him before nearly pouncing on top of an unsuspecting Jongin.

“We love you too Jonginnie!” He pipes before Sehun, Henry and a few of the other guys pile in on them and join the hug fest.

It soon turns into a massive let’s-all-crush-Jongin-under-the-weight-of-our-affection-and-also-our-bodies and Jongin finds himself at the bottom of a very loving dog-pile and he feels so complete it’s almost painful.

***

 Kris snorts into his drink. “You’re obvious, did you know that?”

Kyungsoo is seated at the makeshift bar in Jongdae’s living room, teetering precariously on a bar stool as he practically  _glares_  at Jongin and his friends.

He’s seated with a few other alphas he knows, most of them relaxing and chatting and letting their mates hurry off to squeal with their friends.

Kyungsoo would like to be so laid back but there are people  _touching Jongin_  and that is not ok.

There is no need for people to touch Jongin.

At all.

So they need to stop now.

They need to stop touching Jongin,  _now._

_Why aren’t they stopping?_

Siwon chuckles under his breath and leans forward as if he is inspecting Kyungsoo closely. “Is he ok? Do you think we should throw water on him or something because I’m pretty sure smoke is going to start coming out of his ears soon.”

Kyungsoo observes as Jongin turns and hides his face in Sehun’s shoulder and a low snarl rips from his throat.

Kris rolls his eyes. “Yo, chill. I never had you down as the possessive type.”

“I wouldn’t freak Kyungsoo, I mean, he reeks of you. Like,  _reeks_ of you. He doesn’t even smell like Jongin anymore, he just smells like you and sex.” Hyunsik says, eyebrows raised.

“Good.” Is all Kyungsoo can say through gritted teeth, because now Hyoyeon is pinching Jongin’s cheeks, her fingers are extremely close to his lips and they are  _on_ his face, their faces are extremely close, what is she doing, Kim Hyoyeon stop it this is a betrayal.

Kyungsoo cricks his neck as a few of the other people at the table lean over and squeeze Jongin’s arms affectionately.

He tongues the inside of his cheek when Soojung stands up, chin dropping and eyes dangerous.

“Good lord, Kyungsoo,  _RELAX._  It’s just Soojung.”

“She’s seen Jongin naked, Kris. She’s been in the bath with Jongin. My mate.” Kyungsoo growls and most of the guys on the table explode into laughter.

“Oh my gosh, Kyungsoo.” Hyunsik chuckles, wiping tears of mirth away. “They were childhood friends. The last time they saw each other naked, the last time they had a bath together was when they were about  _four._ They’re like brother and sister. They were raised together. Dude, going by that logic Jongin has a reason to be jealous of  _us._ ”

“I swear you weren’t this bad before you were officially mated.” Kris sniggers.

“Of course I wasn’t this bad!” Kyungsoo nearly shrieks, cowering when he kicks his foot on the metal of the stool in the process.

He continues to glare for a few minutes until Taemin rugby tackles Jongin to the floor.

Kyungsoo snarls so loud that some of the people dancing nearby freeze and turn to look at him.

Kris waves them away good-naturedly before clapping Kyungsoo firmly on the shoulder.

Kyungsoo is on his feet now, still snarling with his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Minho lays a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I know you’re currently fantasising about ripping my mate limb from limb, but could you please stop. If you did try that I would unfortunately have to kill you.” He adds calmly in an amused tone.

Kyungsoo loosens by only a fraction, before stalking away with a mutter of “I’m going to talk to Insung.”

“He is absolutely whipped.” Minho murmurs as the group watch Kyungsoo’s retreating back.

“You can say that again.” Kris replies.

“He is absolutely whipped.” Hyunsik says.

“I didn’t mean actually say it again, you div.”

***

Jongin forgets how much he misses dancing.

Well, not any dancing, but this specific kind of dancing. Just him and his friends on a dance floor, bass booming, lights flashing and not a care in the world. Dancing where he doesn’t have to worry about judges and the fluidity of movement and whether his choreography is fresh and original. Dancing for the sake of dancing, dancing where he can just be himself. Dancing where he can be the person he has only really dared to be around Kyungsoo.

He’s in the middle of breaking some moves with Yixing and Taemin when Luhan beckons him from the side of the floor.

The elder smiles softly when Jongin makes his way over, shaking his head fondly at the younger boy’s sweaty forehead and dopy grin. “C-can I talk to you outside for a minute?” Luhan asks.

“Course you can, hyung.” Jongin says and follows the boy to the front door and out onto the small porch area overlooking the plush grass of the front garden.

It’s already littered with red solo cups and Jongin hopes Jongdae intends on clearing up because he can’t bear to think about all the poor little hedgehogs who could get their limbs stuck in--

“You were suppressing your gender, weren’t you?” Luhan says suddenly, out of the blue. He isn’t meeting Jongin’s gaze, and instead chooses to stare out at the various people who have spilled onto the garden to hold their own mini outdoor party.

Jongin falters for a second. Although he’d let it be known that he was an omega, Jongin hadn’t actually told anyone that he’d been suppressing his gender for a while. Everyone understood enough as it was, because they knew that Jongin’s family expected him to be an alpha, and Jongin couldn’t bear the thought of people piling more sympathy on him.

As far as Jongin was aware, only he and Kyungsoo knew about the suppressants.

“W-what? H-how did you—know that?” Jongin stutters and Luhan blushes slightly.

“I-I know because I did it too. I suppressed my gender for a while. I recognised the smell that day when everyone was guessing what you’re gender would be. I didn’t say anything because I figured that you’d want it to be kept a secret. I—I don’t really know why I’m telling you this because you’re probably having a great time tonight and this is probably bringing up a load of stuff you don’t want to talk about but—but I just wanted you to know I guess. I just wanted you to know that I get it. So... yeah. I’m going to go back in now. Sorry I—bye.”

Luhan is ducking inside again in an instant, blond hair merging into the crowd without a glance back.

Jongin stands on the porch and tries to shake himself out of the bubble he’s suddenly found himself in. Luhan’s announcement was random, very random, and happened as fast as it ended. Either way, Jongin feels slightly privileged to think that Luhan would want to share that with someone. He feels slightly better knowing that there’s someone who fully understands what it feels like.

It’s not that Kyungsoo doesn’t do a fantastic job of supporting and loving Jongin for everything he is, it’s just that he doesn’t know the thought process, what it feels like to have to hide.

Jongin has no idea what Luhan’s circumstances are, but figures he will say at a later date.

He spends a few more minutes pondering, before he starts to shiver as he’s left his jacket inside. His flimsy t-shirt gives little protection from the cool night air, and goose bumps prickle his arms. But before Jongin can turn and head back onto the dance floor, a sharp voice cuts through the air.

“My oh my, if it isn’t little  _Kim Jongin_.”

Jongin freezes.

Kim Jiwon is swaggering his way up the driveway to Jongdae’s sister’s house, flanked by a few of his cronies.

Jiwon has picked on Jongin constantly since they started nursery together aged 3. He’s brawny, a bully and seems intent on making Jongin’s life living hell. They haven’t had a run in in a long time, owing to the fact that he and Jongin attend different colleges, and Jongin is a popular face at his own university.

That is going to change.

Kim Jiwon is certainly not invited to this party, and neither are his friends. Either way, he’s here, and Jongin can tell by the slight swerve in his steps that he’s probably already had a bit too much to drink.

Jongin is debating turning and running inside, but Jiwon calls out again before he has chance.

“Hey Jongin! Don’t be running away now... I just want to  _chat,_ have a little catch up.” Jiwon laughs coldly. “What’s a nice little prissy like you doing at a party like this, eh?”

One of Jiwon’s friends has circled round the back of Jongin and has poked him off of the porch so he stands in front of Jiwon in the middle of the drive.

Jongin wraps his arms around himself, primarily to stave off the cold but also to try and give himself some sort of protection as Jiwon stands boldly in front of him. “It’s my friend’s birthday party.” Jongin answers, eyes firmly fixed on pale gravel of the drive at his feet.

Jiwon laughs again, a harsh sound cutting through the air like a knife. “Ooh, he answers back now, does he? What happened to the Kim Jongin I know? What happened to the terrified little angel, hm? Don’t tell me he’s got too big for his boots...”

Jongin gulps and shakes his head. There is a small crowd forming, but most of them just stand horrified with their mouths agape. Jongin doesn’t blame them; they’re only a mix of betas and omegas and even if they teamed up they wouldn’t stand a chance against Jiwon and his friends. At least he’s got some witnesses. 

Jiwon tilts his head to the side and pouts mockingly. “Aw, looks like he’s lost his voi— _oh.”_

Jiwon has stepped a lot closer to Jongin now, and by the looks of it he’s finally picked up on his scent. Jongin cringes and squeezes his eyes tightly shut. He can’t cry in front of Jiwon, he really can’t.

Jiwon hoots with laughter at his new discovery, eyes widening and gleaming harshly. “Looks like ickle Jonginnie turned out to be an omega then... bet mummy and daddy aren’t pleased about that.” He taunts, a self satisfied smirk crawling up his lips.

Jongin sniffles a little to himself but doesn’t reply, eyes still staring at the ground and his mind racing with  _Kyungsoo Kyungsoo please Kyungsoo please._

“Oh, and what’s this other scent then?” Jiwon takes a step forward and sniffs Jongin. Jiwon makes a face like he’s throwing up to the side and Jongin almost sobs from the humiliation. “You’ve actually managed to get yourself a mate... What’s he like, huh? I he a bit of a waste of space like you? He can’t be anything special because, let’s be honest, why would anyone with a bit of choice mate with  _you?_ ”

“He’s perfect.” Jongin whispers, voice hoarse and choked as he tries to contain his tears. His mind flickers through pictures of Kyungsoo; his smile, his laughter, his voice, his singing, his goodnight kisses. The images make Jongin smile a little, comfort when he feels so, so lonely.

Quite a crowd has formed now, entrapping Jongin and Jiwon’s gang into a small space that Jongin can’t escape from. “Well it’s a shame that Mr. Perfect isn’t here to protect you now, huh?” Jiwon mocks.

There is movement from the crowd, and a girl with delicate features hops out in front of Jongin. “Leave him alone.” She says as sternly as she can. She’s an alpha, Jongin realises, and he knows her but can’t pick out her name.  _Come on Jongin, think._ She’s from Min from the dance club’s pack...  _Fei_!

“Fei, please be careful.” He mumbles quietly. He can’t bear the thought of someone getting hurt on his behalf, especially not someone as sweet as Fei. Jiwon doesn’t seem the type to recognise the status of female alphas somehow.

Jiwon observes her lazily, before carefully flicking his wrist and two of his friends step forward. “Sort her out will you?” He says, and Fei is grabbed and carried off back into the house, writhing and fighting as best she can.

Jongin nearly screams. “Please don’t hurt her!” He begs.

Jiwon sniggers. “They won’t. We’re not that stupid, that’ll get us caught. They’ll just give her a severe talking to, let her know to stay out of our business.”

Jongin wipes his eyes as best he can and tries to stop himself shaking as he turns back around to look at Jiwon. “I want to go in now please.” He asks as firmly as he can.

It’s fruitless, because Jiwon grins again. “Well, we can’t have that yet, I still haven’t found out about this lover boy of yours and  _why_ exactly he’s bothering with someone like  _you.”_

“He’s an alpha.” Jongin mutters, tears falling down his face faster and faster. He just wants to go inside, he just wants to see Kyungsoo and he just wants to go home.

“Ooh, is he now? Now tell me this Jongin: why would an alpha of any class want to mate you? I asked you that before and you still haven’t answered. I mean, look. You’re an alpha gone wrong essentially. Everyone in your family has alpha jeans but you? Not you. That means there’s a big problem there.”

“So you don’t even have decent status, but I could understand maybe if you were someway good looking. Honestly, Jongin, you’re not the best looking guy here. Your eyes are too hooded; I have no idea why your nose is like that and that skin? You really think someone high ranking would accept that skin? Dark isn’t pretty Jongin. It’s a symbol of low class. You’re not a snow white Barbie doll, you’re a dark, ugly, cry-baby.”

Jongin tries to stop himself crying but he can’t. It’s true. It’s all true, he’s ugly, he’s weak and he isn’t worth the earth he’s standing on. Kyungsoo’s wasting his time.

Jiwon pushes Jongin then, so the boy stumbles back onto the gravel. He hisses as it scrapes his palms, but he stands up and brushes the dirt on his jeans. He can’t give up yet, he has to tell Kyungsoo that it’s ok for him to run away and leave him because he  _knows_ he isn’t good enough.

“You don’t fight back do you Jongin?” Jiwon hisses, invading Jongin’s space. Jongin can smell the alcohol and the hatred on his tongue, and it nearly makes him gag. “Come on Kim.” He says, giving Jongin a light push.

Jongin stumbles back a little but doesn’t fall this time. He bites his lips and sniffs frantically, determined not to show any fear. He can tell it isn’t working because he can smell the fear pheromones saturating the air already.

“I said come on, stop ignoring me.” Jiwon says again, roughly grabbing Jongin’s jaw and yanking his head up to look him in the eyes. “Fight back.” He spits.

Jongin whimpers and shakes his head as best he can with Jiwon holding it.

“Coward.” Jiwon mocks with a sneer on his face. “What do I have to do to get you to fight, huh?”

Jiwon’s friends are jeering, a baying mob that eggs Jiwon on.

Jongin stands still, arms by his sides.

By now, Jiwon is furious. He stamps his way forward until his face is merely inches from Jongin’s. “I said fight. Back.”

Before Jongin has time to react, he feels a hard fist against his cheekbone coupled with searing pain and horrified gasps from the crowd.

***

Kyungsoo heads upstairs for two reasons: to escape Kris’ taunting and to catch up with Insung from his drama club.

Insung is a few years older than Kyungsoo and has since left college, but he was always a great support to Kyungsoo. He moved out of town a while ago but occasionally comes back to visit, and as he knows Jongdae too he has ended up at the party.

Kyungsoo and Insung chat for a while, enjoying the relative peace of one of the small upstairs bedrooms. They laugh and joke around with other members of the drama club and for a little while Kyungsoo manages to subdue the raging jealousy that he really should have grown out of.

Kyungsoo wonders occasionally if Jongin is doing ok, then reprimands himself and firmly tells himself that Jongin deserves his own space, he has his own friends and doesn’t need to be closely monitored by Kyungsoo. This is a healthy relationship and Kyungsoo doesn’t need to treat Jongin like he is incapable of caring for himself.

Kyungsoo slowly begins to regret that mind frame, however, when a girl barges her way into the small bedroom.

“Kyungsoo!” She shrieks almost relieved. Kyungsoo vaguely recognises her as Yoona, a girl who occasionally comes to choir with Taeyeon and a few other girls. “Kyungsoo you have to come quickly.” She pants, out of breath. “It’s—It’s Jongin he—he needs you.”

 

 

 

Kyungsoo follows Yoona down the stairs at lightning speed, carelessly jumping over amorous couples and sad drunks sitting contemplating life, the universe and whether the shops will be open for a pint of milk this late.

By the time they reach the front door, Kyungsoo can hear the crowds shouting already. He elbows his way through the people lining the porch and shoves his way past rows and rows of people until he can get a glance of what is going on.

Kyungsoo’s blood runs cold when he sees. Jongin’s told him about his previous run-ins with Kim Jiwon.

Kyungsoo begins shaking in anger, all the muscles in his body winding and coiling tightly, ready to spring. His vision becomes hazy for a second before suddenly becoming razor clear, and his breaths come quickly with growls at every exhale.

“Coward.” he hears Jiwon say.

People around him are starting to back away, feeling the anger radiating off Kyungsoo’s squaring shoulders.

Kyungsoo’s chin is angled down menacingly when he hears Jiwon spit “I said fight. Back.”

 

And then the world slows down. It goes so painfully slow and Kyungsoo should have enough time to react but he doesn’t. He sees Jiwon pull his arm back, he sees him force it down, he sees the collision with Jongin’s face and Kyungsoo sees Jongin, his Jongin, his beautiful, beautiful Jongin fall to his knees and something snaps.

 

Kyungsoo leaps forward with a snarl and throws himself in between Jiwon and Jongin, who is still laying crumpled on the floor. “ _Don’t. Fucking. Touch. Him_.”

Jiwon is fractionally bigger than Kyungsoo and has all of his friends with him but Kyungsoo doesn’t care. The adrenaline coursing through his veins is clouding his judgement and in that moment he doesn’t care about anything except breaking every single bone in Kim Jiwon’s body and making him  _pay._

 Kyungsoo pushes his chest out and glares between Jiwon and his friends, teeth sinking into his lower lip and eyes dangerously blood red. Kyungsoo feels a presence at his shoulders and turns his head fractionally.

Kris and Minho are prowling up beside him, chest thrumming with growls. Sehun, despite being only a beta, is trying to muscle his way into the front, his usually emotionally-void face simmering with anger. Hyunsik and Siwon take the flanks with a few of the bigger betas from their packs and suddenly Jiwon and his cronies don’t seem so confident.

They’re faced with a lot of popular, powerful alphas and they’re already looking severely outnumbered.

“So you’re the cry-baby’s mate then?” Jiwon hisses and Kris has to physically restrain Kyungsoo before the other lunges for Jiwon’s throat.

The crowd around them are thrumming with excitement and fear, no one really knowing whether this will escalate into a fight or not.

Kyungsoo merely snarls in response, eyeing Jiwon’s throat and wondering how good it would feel to rip great chunks out of it.  _Wow, he’s quite violent when it comes to Jongin._

“Well then, are any of you going to man up and fight? Seeing as that loser couldn’t be bothered how about—“

When Kyungsoo lunges forward this time, Kris makes no efforts to stop him. Kyungsoo lands a punch square on Jiwon’s jaw and feels satisfaction rise in him when he notices the other alphas piling in on either side.

Jiwon takes a swing to his head but Kyungsoo dodges it deftly and manages to elbow the other in the ribs.

“Kyungsoo!” Kyungsoo turns from where he is pinning Jiwon to the ground to see Minho heading in his direction, one of Jiwon’s friends lying dazed on the ground. The elder already has a split lip but doesn’t look too badly hurt and he still has fire burning in his eyes. “Go. The last thing Jongin needs right now is his mate getting badly injured. Go and look after Jongin, we can take it from here.”

Kyungsoo suddenly clicks to his senses and realises he’s being so insensitive. “Ok. He’s yours.” Kyungsoo says, swiping a trickle of blood off his chin. Kyungsoo turns and begins to bolt through the crowds, but not before he hears.

“You’re that Taemin bitch’s mate aren’t you?” and the satisfying thud of Minho's fist connecting with Jiwon's chest.

Kyungsoo darts in between the groups of spectators and fighting pairs until he at last spies Jongin and sighs with relief. The younger boy is crying almost hysterically against Hyoyeon’s shoulder, with the older girl supporting Taemin and Luhan as well.

Kyungsoo first instinct is to snatch Jongin up in his hold and crush him as tightly to his body as he can.

Jongin gasps through a sob when he recognises Kyungsoo’s scent and winds his own arms around Kyungsoo’s body, letting the elder take some of his weight.

Kyungsoo kisses Jongin’s hair frantically, letting the younger know that he’s there and that he’s ok, that they’re both ok. They stand there for some time breathing into each other’s embrace and try to hold everything together.

It’s not until Jongin’s tears begin to subside that Kyungsoo realises they are still in a pretty dangerous position, with people fighting on all sides. He pulls his head up from where it is nuzzled in Jongin’s neck and sighs “Come on, let’s get you home.”

***

“Everyone’s ok.” Kyungsoo says, walking into the kitchen with his phone in his hand. Jongin looks up from where he’s seated on the kitchen bench in his favourite sweater and a pair of boxers.

“They are?”

“Yep. Everyone’s back home with minor injuries at most, nothing a first aid kit won’t fix. They also got out before the cops arrived, so I guess there’s no trouble.” Kyungsoo replies. “Now, let’s sort this bruise out.” He reaches for a clean cloth and soaks it in warm water from the tap, before adding a few drops of ointment onto it.

Jongin ducks his head embarrassedly, pulling the sleeves of his sweater down over his hands in that adorable nervous habit of his. Kyungsoo melts a little at the sight, but his heart tugs when he sweeps his gaze of Jongin’s damaged face.

Kyungsoo stands himself between Jongin’s legs and reaches up to cup the younger’s jaw softly, hands gently dabbing at the vivid bruise blooming on Jongin’s cheekbone. The air is silent around them as Kyungsoo’s works diligently, ensuring that the tender skin is treated carefully.

Kyungsoo finishes cleaning the wound and throws the towel into the sink carelessly before tenderly running his fingers across the injury.

“I-I’m sorry.” Jongin sniffles when Kyungsoo withdraws his hand. The elder places his hands on each of Jongin’s thighs, keeping their bodies close.

“Sorry for what?” Kyungsoo questions and Jongin flickers his gaze up but then back down again when he sees the gentle concern on Kyungsoo’s face.

“I’m sorry that I’m such a burden. You took on a lot with me knowing that I was supposed to be an alpha then ended up an omega and I know I’m annoying a lot of the time. You could do so much better than me, you could have the prettiest girl in the world, but you’re stuck with me and my crappy dark skin and stupid eyes that aren’t big and beguiling and I know you probably regret mating with me and you probably only did it because I was in heat or something I don’t know but what I’m trying to say is I wouldn’t hate you if you left me and went to get a new mate. I’d still love you until the day I die and beyond but I wouldn’t hate you.”

“Jongin what—“

“No it’s ok Soo I get it.” Jongin pokes at the bare skin of his thighs. His eyes have started to fill with tears again, and they soon begin to fall as he glares at his legs and hands. “I get it, I’m ugly.” Jongin sobs. “I’m not perfect at all, I’m probably the least attractive person in our pack and I’m never going to deserve someone as pale and perfect as you. I can’t be the perfect boyfriend because I’m not clever enough, I’m not funny enough, I’m not talented enough to do anything, I’m useless I’m useless I’m useless and I’m sorry.” Jongin sobs, lowering his head and letting the tears fall.

“Kim Jongin you’d better stop that right now.” Kyungsoo’s voice is shaking again, but this time through suppressed emotions.

Jongin looks up with the most adorable confused expression on his face and Kyungsoo leans forward and pushes their lips together chastely but firmly, lingering for as long as he can. When he pulls back, Kyungsoo leans their foreheads together, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

“You’re incredibly, incredibly stupid.” Kyungsoo says laughing to himself lightly. “I cannot even believe how stupid you are Kim Jongin.”

Jongin snuffles a little and looks down at his hands. “I know.”

“Hey, look at me.” Kyungsoo says; his hand delicately guiding Jongin’s chin up to look at him, a complete polar opposite to the way Jiwon had roughly grabbed his jaw earlier. When Kyungsoo is sure Jongin’s tear stained eyes are locked on his own gaze, Kyungsoo continues. “I love you. I love you I love you I love you. I love you to the very ends of the earth and the heavens. You are the only person I’m one hundred percent confident around, the only person I’m willing to pour my heart out to. I’ve been in love with you for absolutely years and I would never,  _ever_ , even consider leaving you, even if you took up killing babies as a hobby, ok?”

Jongin’s perfect face smiles a little, and even if his eyes are still filled with unshed tears Kyungsoo counts it as a small victory.

“You, Kim Jongin, are the most perfect person I have ever met.  I have no idea why you’d ever feel like a burden to me because you’re not. It doesn’t matter if you were  _supposed_ to be an alpha, because you’ve ended up being a beautiful omega,  _my_ beautiful omega who I absolutely adore. You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen, and these eyes... If I could I’d sit and just stare into your eyes for the rest of eternity, I would because honestly they’re beautiful. The prettiest girl in the world couldn’t match up to you, _ever_  and there will never be one second in my life where I regret making you my mate and spending the rest of my life with you.” Kyungsoo’s voice is hushed as he speaks, as if he doesn’t even want the walls to hear his words, they’re for Jongin only.

“I just... I wish you could see what I see. I’ve seen the times where you’ve looked in the mirror and sighed, I’ve seen you subtly eyeing up skin lightening creams in the pharmacy. To me, your skin is absolutely gorgeous and I... I can’t even properly sum up the perfection I see when I wake up every morning. Jongin, I... you make me so happy. Days don’t seem too bad when I get to wake up and there you are, sleeping soundly on my chest. It’s the most incredible thing to see you waiting for me with a smile when I get home from a bad day, and you’re there to give me a big hug and hold me tight. So please Jongin, please. Please for once see what you are in my eyes. You’re perfect, you’re beautiful and I love you so much it’s painful to see you sad.”

Jongin is quiet for a while, thinking Kyungsoo’s words over.

Kyungsoo lets him, merely stands there rubbing reassuring patterns onto Jongin’s thighs and doing nothing but standing there and being a pillar of support that Jongin needs.

It gets to the point where Jongin can’t form words. He can’t express how much he adores Kyungsoo, how grateful he is to him and how much he wants them to be together in the future. Instead he settles for tilting Kyungsoo’s head up towards him and make a soft sound, one that Kyungsoo knows well.

Kyungsoo smiles when he hears it; its Jongin’s subtle way of asking for a kiss when he’s too shy or embarrassed to initiate one himself. So Kyungsoo indulges him, leans up and presses their lips together.

The kiss is slow and unhurried, gentle and loving, and it holds so much affection between their lips that Kyungsoo nearly explodes from the pressure in his chest.

Kyungsoo swipes his tongue across Jongin’s lower lip and hums happily when Jongin parts his lips, allowing their tongues to tangle and press.

Jongin makes such pretty sounds when Kyungsoo kisses him.

Jongin is so very beautiful and Kyungsoo is going to make him realise it.

***

It’s an effort, walking Jongin backwards to their bedroom, but Kyungsoo does it. He also manages to achieve the feat without injuring one or both of them. It’s even more remarkable that they had their tongues in each other’s mouths the whole time.

Kissing Jongin is like a drug: you can break the addiction if you pull away soon enough, but if you don’t that’s it—you’re hooked for life.

Jongin doesn’t make it easy to pull away though, he’s a siren that completely mesmerises you and tempts you to your fate with his soft lips, gentle tongue and pretty moans.

As Kyungsoo kicks their bedroom door shut with his foot, his hand reaches up to tangle in Jongin’s hair, pulling the younger boy closer to him. Kyungsoo curses the height difference in his head as he reaches up on his tiptoes to take more of Jongin, and delighting in the way Jongin mewls submissively and tilts his head down for more.

Kyungsoo shuffles them towards the bed and finally breaks the kiss to slide his palms down Jongin’s chest. He gently guides Jongin back onto the bed and groans when their crotches press as Kyungsoo climbs and cover him with his body. “God, you’re gorgeous.” Kyungsoo sighs against Jongin’s mouth, his hands roaming under Jongin’s sweater. “We need to get this off you.” Kyungsoo nearly growls but Jongin shifts a little.

“C-can we... it’s just I—“ Jongin reaches down to toy with hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt with swollen lips, a flushed face and a rapidly rising and falling chest.

Kyungsoo gently brushes Jongin’s bangs back out of his eyes and caresses his face. “Sh, sh, it’s ok. Take your time.” He murmurs as reassurance, wanting to make sure that Jongin is completely comfortable, even if Kyungsoo is currently on top of him with a growing erection.

“They—they said I’m fat and I’m dark and I- can we just, um, turn the lights off?” Jongin asks sheepishly, voice sounding a little shaky.

Kyungsoo seriously hopes that Minho, Kris and the others really messed up Jiwon and his gang because Kyungsoo never wants Jongin to feel like this again.

Kyungsoo could reply, tell Jongin what he hears every single day but he thinks of a better idea: to show him.

Kyungsoo leans forwards, slides his hands up Jongin’s chest and presses his lips softly to the shell of Jongin’s ear and breathes out a gentle “But I want to be able to see your pretty face when I do  _this.”_

Jongin gasps lightly when Kyungsoo’s fingers brush across his nipples, already erect from the anticipation of Kyungsoo’s proximity, his mouth opening and eyes closing softly.

Jongin tilts his head back lustfully and Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to drag his lips across the sensual curves of Jongin’s jaw, lightly tracing to his earlobe which he bites softly with a chuckle. “I think if we turned the lights off I wouldn’t be able to enjoy the show.” Kyungsoo mutters huskily, the pitch of his voice sending shivers up Jongin’s spine.

Jongin squirms a little under Kyungsoo’s intense gaze, breath shuddery and hitching when the alpha bites his bottom lip, eyes hooded and hands wandering.

“Off.” Kyungsoo commands gently, and Jongin obediently lifts his arms and his body so Kyungsoo can slide his shirt off.

Jongin gasps when he smells Kyungsoo’s pheromones permeating the air, the heady and sweet scents making his mind turn to treacle and his limbs become pliant and obedient.

Kyungsoo grins at the expanse of tanned skin presented to him, trailing his fingertips lightly down Jongin’s toned abdomen, nails gently scratching at the trail of coarse hair below his belly button. “You know Jongin...” Kyungsoo begins, trailing his lips down Jongin’s throat and occasionally nipping the skin there. “I think you’re absolutely gorgeous.”

Kyungsoo’s hands have a firm hold on Jongin’s hips as his lips follow their path down Jongin’s shoulder and down one strong arm. “You smell delicious...” Kyungsoo puffs out against the crook of Jongin’s elbow, before he presses gentle kisses to each of Jongin’s knuckles.

Kyungsoo sits back up again and plants his lips straight in the middle of Jongin’s chest before they stray to the right and encase one of Jongin’s pert nipples. “And I don’t understand how you don’t see it.” Kyungsoo mouths around the nub.

“K-kyungsoo... please.” Jongin croaks, his hands grasping faintly at Kyungsoo’s back as he tries to pull the alpha closer to him.

Kyungsoo ignores his pleas and takes his time, lips gliding luxuriously over Jongin’s chest, devouring every inch of skin they can reach. Kyungsoo kisses each of Jongin’s faintly defined abs and just shortly runs his tongue down Jongin’s happy trail, just light enough to tease and coax another desperate moan out of Jongin’s swollen lips.

Kyungsoo wordlessly divests Jongin of his boxers and lets his lips continue their journey, tongue swirling a prominent hipbone and suckling on the ridge of a v-line. “You’re walking perfection.” Kyungsoo huffs, lips drawing teasingly close to Jongin’s already hard and leaking cock.

Jongin blushes at being so openly bare in front of Kyungsoo. The elder compliments Jongin a lot, but never like this, never with such open  _hunger_ in his eyes as he maps out what’s his and claims it for his own. “Alpha please I... I need you.” Jongin sighs, but it turns into a moan when Kyungsoo swiftly places a wet kiss right on the tip of his dick.

Jongin bucks his hips up but finds he can’t achieve any more friction as Kyungsoo has a firm hold on his hips. “Steady now.” Kyungsoo teases with a smirk, before he licks a fat stripe up the underside of Jongin’s dick as a reward.

Jongin writhes and moans, precome starting to bead at the tip of his dick and a thin sheen of sweat glistening over his skin. “Please... Kyungsoo please...  _fuck.”_ Jongin begs hand reaching up to fist his dick until Kyungsoo bats it away.

“Patience.” He hums, and reattaches his lips to Jongin’s thigh, biting and sucking hungrily at the smooth muscles on the inside. He wants to mark Jongin somewhere, somewhere where only he will know. Kyungsoo only pulls back when there is a bright purple mark blooming against Jongin’s skin. Kyungsoo gives it one last gentle kiss before he continues down and down.

“You’re so pretty,” He hums, sucking lightly on a mole on Jongin’s calf, “I want to eat you and mark you and bite you but I don’t want to because I don’t want to ruin the view.”

Jongin shivers again, Kyungsoo’s words sending heat drizzling in his stomach and shooting in waves across his body. Kyungsoo is still wearing far too many clothes, and Jongin just really wants to be able to feel him. “Soo, Soo I want you so bad I-I can’t—“He whispers into the air, and Kyungsoo smiles indulgently and runs a hand through Jongin’s hair.

Kyungsoo leans down a sucks just shortly on a spot under Jongin’s ankle, before he pulls away and hovers over Jongin again. “Well, I guess we’d better do something about that then.” He says, before leaning down and capturing Jongin’s lips in his.

Jongin responds enthusiastically, nails digging into Kyungsoo’s back as he tries to be engulfed by the alpha, to feel his presence around him so he feels safe. The slide of their lips is slick and delicious and Jongin wants more, more, more.

Kyungsoo’s hands rub soothing circles in Jongin’s waist until he reaches to their bedside table and pulls out the half-empty bottle of lube and Jongin almost squeals in relief.

“Too many clothes Soo.” Jongin complains weakly, pushing his hand against Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

Kyungsoo laughs and rids himself of his shirt and trousers as quickly as he can, and divests Jongin of his boxers soon after. “We’re going slow and steady tonight, baby.” Kyungsoo tells Jongin, and the younger can only nod, desperate for any sort of relief from the coiling heat spreading through his body.

Kyungsoo presses a light kiss against Jongin’s forehead as he slips one lubed finger into Jongin, pumping it in and out slowly and watching his boyfriend closely for any signs of pain.

Jongin looks utterly blissed out to Kyungsoo’s relief, and so Kyungsoo adds one more finger and slowly scissors his fingers open, stretching and preparing Jongin gently.

“Soo... Soo— _oh shit—ungh—Soo more._ ” Jongin pants, sinking his teeth into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo chuckles lightly again, gladly obliging and adding a third finger.

Jongin hisses lightly at the pain, but Kyungsoo kisses him through it and massages gently against Jongin’s contracting walls, revelling in the heat and tightness and knowing that he will soon be deep inside it.

“Ok, Ok, Soo that’s enough preparing now—please.” Jongin pants, trying to forcibly remove Kyungsoo’s hand from his ass.

Kyungsoo smiles again and rids himself of his boxers, languidly lubing up his dick as Jongin observes him, his mouth watering. “You’re really needy today, aren’t you?” The alpha laughs.

“You’re really hot when you’re angry ok?” Jongin grumps mildly, his eyes dragging down Kyungsoo’s naked form hungrily.

“You know I’d do anything to impress.” Kyungsoo winks and lines himself against Jongin’s hole. He’s just about to push in when he stops to fully take in the sight of Jongin before him.

The swollen lips, the messy hair, the flushed chest. The panting breaths, the half-lidded eyes and and the unmistakeable omega hormones of attraction. Everything, everything is for Kyungsoo, and only for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo has ended up with this beautiful specimen as a mate and he couldn’t be more amazed.

“Incredible.” Kyungsoo mouths to himself and Jongin nearly shouts in frustration, but instead lets out a small, pleasure ‘oh’ as Kyungsoo slides himself in in one swift movement.

Kyungsoo leaves a few seconds for Jongin to adjust, and he presses their foreheads together, breathing in Jongin’s exhalations and wishing he could store every breath forever.

“Do you realise you’re beautiful yet?” Kyungsoo asks with gentle roll of hips, resulting in a gentle mewl from Jongin.

“I-I’m not as beautiful as s-some...  _oh fuck_... people.” Jongin gasps, blushing and looking down bashfully.

“I wouldn’t want— _god you feel so good_ —I wouldn’t want what other people call beautiful.” Kyungsoo mutters, pressing hot open mouthed kisses on Jongin’s face wherever he can reach. He wraps his arms firmly around Jongin’s waist and holds him close, hips steadily rotating in and out. “They don’t know real beauty.”

Jongin shudders again, mouthing at Kyungsoo’s temples as the alpha ducks his head into Jongin’s throat, inhaling his scent and running his tongue gently across his bite, the bite that made them mated.

“Soo, more.” Jongin whines and Kyungsoo speeds his hips up, but only by a little. Jongin deserves time tonight, he deserves to be loved, and Kyungsoo is determined to give it to him.

The room falls silent save for their breaths, the slide of skin against skin and their quiet whisperings of love.

For a few moments, they aren’t Jongin and Kyungsoo. For a few moments they become one person, one soul entwined together to form something so beautiful, so precious and so rare that words would be an unnecessary stain on the intimacy of the moment.

For a few moments, the world doesn’t matter. People’s opinions, war, disease, hatred, none of it matters. All that matters is that they are in each other’s arms, they’re hands are entwined and their lips can touch freely.

They say perfection doesn’t exist, but Kyungsoo thinks they are wrong. They haven’t met Kim Jongin, and they haven’t seen him like. They haven’t felt him clenching around Kyungsoo’s dick, pulling him in and demanding more. They haven’t heard his gentle whines, his pleas for more.

Kyungsoo has witnessed perfection and it is all his.

The moment, of course, can not last forever, as the heat that pools low in both of their stomachs is persistent and in need of being sated.

Kyungsoo’s thrusts gradually become sloppier, slightly quicker and less accurate, they become more desperate and needy.

Jongin’s groans increase in pitch when Kyungsoo finally grasps his dick in his warm palm and pumps it swiftly to the speed of his thrusts. “Yes, yes, yes Soo, I’m close, I’m so close.”

“Me too— _unf, god you’re sinful—_ look... look in the mirror.” Kyungsoo pants desperately, his knot already starting to swell inside.

 Jongin turns.

The mirror that stands beside their wardrobe shows them clearly and ethereally under the dim lights of the room. Jongin sees himself securely in Kyungsoo’s arms, he sees his swollen lips, his dick into Kyungsoo’s palm, and he sees the way Kyungsoo powers in and out of his body.

He sees the desire written plain on Kyungsoo’s face, and for once Jongin thinks he sees. He thinks he sees what Kyungsoo sees, the beauty, the raw beauty and power. For once, Jongin loves his dark skin—the way it contrasts Kyungsoo’s pale skin so powerfully, how good it looks when the two are a tangle of limbs.

He loves his too pouty lips, the way they look abused and well-kissed. He loves his eyes, the way they clearly show all of his emotions, the gateway to his soul.

Jongin actually starts to believe what Kyungsoo tells him. That he’s beautiful.

Kyungsoo meets his eyes in the mirror and he takes Jongin’s hand that is resting on the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck and presses it firmly against his chest. “You feel that? That heart? It’s yours. It’s yours here and now, and it’s yours forever.” Kyungsoo says.

With one last roll of Kyungsoo’s hips, his knot finally locks into place so Kyungsoo cannot move anymore and combined with such a tender declaration of love, Jongin finally tips over the precipice and comes in a blinding flash of heat and white light, shooting white all over his and Kyungsoo’s chests.

The view in the mirror, how Jongin’s face screwed up and his head threw back in a groan, and how Jongin squeezed deliciously round his knot, Kyungsoo finally comes as well, his seed decorating Jongin’s insides in ropes. Kyungsoo lets out nothing more than a small gasp when he comes, but it is enough to portray the blissful rocketing through Kyungsoo’s bones.

He and Jongin sit for a while, still tied together, and just breathe each other in. They appreciate the closeness of the other; they appreciate the scent and the feeling of their lips as they chastely press together to seal the night.

It is Kyungsoo who slumps down on the mattress first, pulling Jongin down on top of him. “We can clean up later...” He sighs, eyes already starting to slip closed.

Jongin smiles against Kyungsoo shoulder as he feels the elder trace gentle patterns into his sweat slick skin. “I love you, Kyungsoo.” He whispers quietly with a kiss to Kyungsoo’s collar bones.

  
“I love you too, Jongin.”

They both fall asleep soon after, both safe in the knowledge that those three words, that ‘I love you’ will stay in their hearts for as long as time itself. 

 

 

 

[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](http://www.kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MPREG. AND ALSO SOME MILD SEXYTIMES (why am i writing so much porn lately oh god i am all smutted out i cannot anymore) IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. 

/INCOHERENT SCREAMING/ IM BACK!!!! i dont even know how log its been since i updated this probs not even that long but it feels like it cuz why this chapTER TAKE SO LONG 2 WRITE URGH

EXO CHRISTMAS ALBUM WHAT IS WITH THE WHALE I DONT UNDERSTAND TBH I DONT THINK I WANT TO JUST LET ME CRY

BUT YO WHO CARES AND LOOK AN MPREG CHAPTER FOR MA SQUAD  
(you all my skwad now whether you like it or ot kkz) OMG ITS 9,856 WORDS AND I STILL HAVE ONE MORE PART TO WRITE THIS IS 3/4 PARTS ALL OVER 9,000 WORDS WHAT IS GOIN ON OMG

k i need to calm down. 

yaaaaaaaaaaaa i know loads of people in like america or somewhere do exams at christmas like now ish time (lol in the uk we just sit in lessons eating cake and watching christmas movies and desperately try and relate it to binomials and shiz its gr8) SO GOOD LUCK IF YOURE DOING THOSE 

why do I ALWAYS RAMBLE IN CAPS IN AUTHORS NOTES I LITERALLY HAVE OTHING TO SAY OTHER THAN KAISOO. like i always say what is this.

oK SO yeah heres the chapter. i hope you like it ITS UNEDITED AND I HAVENT EVEN READ THROUGH IT SO EXCUSE IF IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE. 

also i know NOTHING about pregnancy so the timeline is probs all off. most of my knowledge comes from google and by asking my mother but its hard to get info from her withot it sounding totally suspicious so YA KNOW. WOO. 

anyways, stay awesome, here ya go <333

 

“Soo, c-can I talk to you about something?”

Kyungsoo looks up from his desk and blinks a couple of times to clear his vision seeing as he’s not wearing his glasses.

Jongin stands nervously in the doorway, and even after 3 years he still has the adorable nervous habit of pulling his sleeves over his hands as he gnaws his lip anxiously.

 _3 years,_ Kyungsoo thinks to himself with a smile,  _it’s really been 3 years._

It’s been 3 years since he and Jongin first began dating, 3 years since they first kissed and three years since they mated. It’s been a blissful three years of soft smiles, gentle kisses and love delivered in the form of early morning coffee.

They’ve moved out of their old apartment, the one they shared at university. Jongin is still in his final year, but as Kyungsoo had to move out when he graduated it was only natural Jongin went with him. They now live in a comfortable apartment that’s much larger than their last and Kyungsoo now works in an international estate agency firm.

Jongin will finish his final year and college and then he will take up a job at a local dance studio founded by some of the ex-dance club members who graduated a few years ago.

All in all, Kyungsoo is now a 22 year old man with a stable job, a nice home and a loving mate and husband (Kyungsoo and Jongin had chosen to get married even if it had very little meaning compared to status as mates. Most of their older friends had married at their age so it seemed a natural and final thing to cement their relationship.)

Life is peachy, Kyungsoo thinks as he observes Jongin in the doorway of his office. “Of course you can. You can talk to me about  _anything.”_ Kyungsoo frowns, gesturing that Jongin should sit on the comfy day bed in the corner of the office.

Jongin toddles his way over to the day bed and sits gingerly on it, crossing his legs like a four year old. He twiddles with a tassel of the soft blanket thrown over it as he thinks over his words.

Kyungsoo turns fully on his chair, crossing his own legs and resting his chin atop a palm with his elbow propped against his knee.  Kyungsoo doesn’t press Jongin to continue, he’ll give Jongin time to think his words out.

Jongin sucks in a deep breath then lets it out again with a huff, looking up at Kyungsoo with a small, shaky smile.

Kyungsoo smiles back gently in support.

“So... um... well. It’s—“Jongin is almost purple he’s blushing so hard. He twiddles his thumbs and licks the corner of his lip anxiously, before blurting “The full moon is soon.”

 _Ah._ Kyungsoo thinks, sitting back in his chair. “It is. A week and a half I think.” He adds nonchalantly, just to see if Jongin is going where Kyungsoo thinks he is.

“About that, yeah. So, um, you know about... that and-um- omegas, right?”

Kyungsoo’s stomach cartwheels joyfully. Jongin really is going where Kyungsoo thinks he is.

“I do.” Kyungsoo nods, trying desperately to suppress the grin fighting its way onto his face.

Jongin’s head jerks up to gauge Kyungsoo’s reaction but the elder is giving nothing away.

“So... I just wondered if you wanted to talk about... that.” Jongin says, dropping his head back down to look at the pattern on the blanket

This time, Kyungsoo doesn’t stop the smile on his face.

“You want pups?” Kyungsoo asks, an eyebrow raised.

Jongin snaps his head up again and blushes, stuttering. “W-well I just thought—wondered if—you, we should- talk? Because y’know I—I’m ok with that but—but only if you’re happy! I wouldn’t want to push you into something like that—“

Kyungsoo shakes his head fondly and plops himself down on the bed beside Jongin, cutting the younger off with a soft kiss to his lips. “Shush, you.” He murmurs against Jongin’s mouth and despite his embarrassment and self-consciousness Jongin still manages a small giggle.

Just like with most species, generally male wolves can’t get pregnant. All female wolves, no matter what their status can have pups as long as they’re mature, but not males. The only exception to that rule, however, is male omegas. Every month on the full moon, male omegas become fertile for one night. It’s usually not much of a problem, as couples either make sure to use protection or simply refrain from sex altogether for that night.

Failure to do so means you’ve got a pregnancy on your hands. It’s not always guaranteed, just like human pregnancy, but it is much more likely with alpha partners due to knotting.

Because of this, Kyungsoo and Jongin have always been careful around that time of the month, but it looks like maybe they won’t have to be so careful this time around.

Jongin is still blushing furiously and it makes Kyungsoo swoon a little. The elder tucks a stray piece of Jongin’s hair behind his ear and tilts his chin up so they can make eye contact. “Do you feel ready for pups Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks firmly.

Jongin opens his mouth, and unsure expression on his face.

“Ah, ah—what do  _you_  feel Jongin?” Kyungsoo repeats.

“I—Yeah. I-I’d like to start a family with you, Soo.” Jongin is bolstered by Kyungsoo reassuring smile so he continues. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while if I’m honest. It’s just that I finish university at the end of this month so I was just thinking that now you’ve settled into your job and I’ve got mine sorted at the dance studio it’d be—nice to have a family. I-I couldn’t think of anyone more perfect than you Soo, so I... I’d like that.”

Kyungsoo grins and knocks their foreheads together affectionately. “I’ve thought about it too.” He laughs quietly. “I’d love kids. You’d be an incredible father, you know that, right? I-I love you so much Jongin and I... I’d like our future even more if we had pups with us. But at the end of the day, Jongin, this is largely down to when  _you’re_ ready. We have enough money, enough room and enough time to have a baby, but you’re going to be the one who’s going to have to actually  _have_  the baby. It’s your body.”

“So... that’s a yes?” Jongin asks, eyes filling with hope.

“Of course it’s a yes.” Kyungsoo chuckles at Jongin silliness. “It’s a yes to whenever you’re ready for this. I’m ready, if that’s what’s worrying you.”

Jongin’s eyes well with tears and he brings a hand up to cover his mouth. “Oh my gosh Soo, we’re going to have a baby.” He mumbles before Kyungsoo is being tackled onto his bed and having the life hugged out of him.

“Looks like we are Ninibear.” He replies fondly, squeezing Jongin just as tight and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

***

Kyungsoo wakes at the ungodly hour of 4:30am on a Thursday in early July to the sound of Jongin emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

Despite the summer weather, the sky is still relatively dark as Kyungsoo rolls from the comfort of his bed and tugs at the hem of his shirt sleepily, the back of his other hand rubbing his eye as he stumbles into the bathroom.

Jongin sits crouched by the toilet looking pale and clammy. “Are you ok Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks dumbly, brain still tucked up in bed.

Jongin answers by throwing up a little more in the toilet before breathing in a shaky breath. “No, not really.” He sighs.

“Do you think its food poisoning?” Kyungsoo asks, finally having sprung into action by grabbing a damp flannel to towel Jongin’s face down with.

“Could be.” Jongin sighs, relaxing a little as Kyungsoo wipes away as much of the sweat as he can. “Maybe the chicken wasn’t so good last night.”

Kyungsoo makes a small sound of realisation as he heads to the kitchen to grab Jongin a glass of water. “Ah, you had chicken last night didn’t you? My mum was always crazy about cooking chicken properly since it’s so easy to catch a bug.”

“Hopefully it’s just a 24-hour thing. I’ll take a couple of days off and then I should be alright.” Jongin sighs, lifting himself gingerly off the bathroom floor.

He doesn’t feel so nauseous anymore, just a little weak, so Kyungsoo helps limp him back to bed.

The elder smiles. “Siwon will kill me if I don’t turn up today; we’ve got a presentation so I’ll have to go.” Kyungsoo says gently, tucking Jongin in like a baby and kissing the top of his head. “I’ll leave some medicine and a glass of water by your bed. A bucket as well. Take it easy, no dancing, and call me straight away if you feel really really bad. You come above everything else, you remember that.”

Jongin nods as best he can with the thick blanket shrouding him, and he feels his eyelids start to droop already.

“Sleep well, you’ll be better in no time.” Kyungsoo sings before he’s gone.

Jongin drifts comfortably into sleep not long after.

***

As it turns out, Jongin doesn’t get better after a few days.

He’s ill in the mornings for the following two days. He tends to perk up a little in the afternoon, but the next morning it’s exactly the same story.

There’s a brief period where it stops, but then a few days later it’ll pick up again.

Kyungsoo drops his head onto his desk at work and sighs. He exhausted from getting up in the mornings to sort Jongin out, and he still has to come to work and be expected to function like a normal human being.

Siwon delivers a strong cup of coffee with a wry smile and Kyungsoo just has the effort to thank him through half closed eyelids.

How long is it until the weekend?

Kyungsoo looks up and eyes his calendar. It’s Wednesday. Three days. Just three—wait.

There are about four days at the start of the month circled in bright red pen. That’s the days when Jongin’s due his heat.

Kyungsoo’s mind works sluggishly but he presses on because he  _knows_ he’s on the verge of discovering something if he—Jongin hasn’t had his heat.

Jongin’s heats are rarely late when they’re due.  _Jongin hasn’t had his heat._

Kyungsoo is out of his chair and pouncing on his calendar furiously, fumbling to the month before and searching desperately for the little sticker of the full moon. Its right there, the 15th, and Kyungsoo’s mind is whirring because if his calculations are correct then... then... He needs to call Jongin.

Kyungsoo is shaking in a mixture of fear and excitement, searching almost desperately for Jongin’s contact. Kyungsoo bounces his knee agitatedly as he waits for Jongin to pick up and Kyungsoo almost passes out with relief when he hears Jongin’s croaky voice on the other end.

“Soo? Why’re—“

“Jongin when was your heat due this month? Were you even due a heat this month?”

“Um... I don’t know, Hang on a sec...” Kyungsoo hears slight rustling from the other end of the line and then a small, triumphant ‘Aha!’

“Well?” He asks impatiently.

There is silence from the other end.

“Jongin? Jongin are you ok? Jongin?” Kyungsoo begins, already standing up and starting to gather his things together in case Jongin has passed out or something.

“Y-yeah I’m... Ok. I think. I—my heat was due at the start of this month... I-I don’t—Kyungsoo does this mean--?”

Kyungsoo is shaking so hard he has difficulty latching his briefcase shut; the phone nestled between his shoulder and his ear. “Jongin... I- I think it could mean that, yes. Find—Find a pregnancy test and... I’m on my way home.”

 _Work can wait,_  Kyungsoo thinks as he shoves his way through the office door and throws himself into his car.  _I think I’m about to become a dad._

***

“So do I just pee on the stick then?” Jongin asks anxiously, twizzling the sterile looking implement in his hand.

“Yep.” Kyungsoo replies, desperately trying to suppress his own nerves.

Jongin nods just shortly and Kyungsoo leans up to peck him on the lips once, just softly, before the younger is turning and walking into their bathroom, door clicking shut behind him.

There is peaceful quiet as Kyungsoo waits, the instruction leaflet resting loosely in his finger tips.  _One blue line, not pregnant, two blue lines, pregnant._

“Ok Soo, I’ve done it!” Jongin calls and Kyungsoo gulps as he strides into the bathroom

He sits down next to Jongin on the edge of the bathtub and they stare at the test on the closed toilet seat lid. It’s flashing with the ‘waiting’ symbol, Kyungsoo realises as he studies the leaflet again.

“How long do we have to wait?” Jongin asks nervously, pulling his jumper down over his hands.

“About two minutes, I think.” Kyungsoo murmurs, taking Jongin’s hand in his and locking their fingers together as best he can with the jumper obstruction.

And so they wait.

 

 

 

The test pings gently a few moments later and both Kyungsoo and Jongin snap their heads up.

“Oh my god.” Kyungsoo whispers. He flicks his gaze back and forth between the test and the instruction sheet. “Oh my god.” He repeats.

”What? Soo what is it? What does that mean?” Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo slaps his hand over his mouth and silently passes the instructions to Jongin.

“Two lines—two lines. Soo there’s two lines.” Jongin states dumbly, looking at Kyungsoo for explanation.

Kyungsoo chuckles, tears already brimming at his eyes. “That, Kim Jongin, means that you’re pregnant. That means you— _we—_ are having a baby.”

Jongin gasps adorably and his hand flies up to his own mouth, another hand coming up to clutch at his stomach. “I’m. I’m pregnant. I’m having a baby.” Tears fill Jongin’s eyes and dribble over onto his cheeks.

Kyungsoo can merely nod in agreement, letting his own tears fall as he tugs Jongin forcefully into a hug and cries “Oh my god, I can’t believe it, I’m going to be a father.” He repeats constantly, shaking his head in joyful disbelief.

Kyungsoo pulls back and looks at Jongin with adoration. This beautiful man is carrying  _his child._ Kyungsoo leans forward and presses their lips together tightly, both of them sniffling and wiping tears carefully.

“I’ll... I’ll take some more tests to double check and things but—oh my god Soo.” Is all Jongin can stutter before he dissolves into tears again, Kyungsoo stroking his back smoothly.

 

Lo and behold, every test Jongin takes comes out as positive.

Maybe Kyungsoo should consider buying a baby-on-board sticker now.

***

“Jongin what on—“ 

Jongin is in the kitchen, swigging from a bottle of balsamic vinegar.

“Jongin that’s really unhealthy I don’t think you should—“

“I want it.” Jongin grumps, clutching the bottle to his chest. “Baby and I want the vinegar, so we’re having it.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. The acid is bound to be awful for Jongin’s stomach and the baby can’t possibly be healthy but Kyungsoo can tell by the determined look on Jongin’s face that he’s going to get nowhere.

Jongin’s cravings have started.

The younger boy is around 3 months along, maybe a few weeks under if their calculations are correct. His bump is already a pretty healthy size despite the earliness of the pregnancy and it peeps out from underneath Jongin’s t-shirt just lightly. They had been planning to tell their friends and families at a later date, just to ensure there were no problems, but Jongin’s growing size had meant they had had to spill the beans much earlier, to the chorus of delighted squeals, aww-ing and congratulations all round.

Jongin’s cravings have been pretty standard until this point—it started with toast and butter, then he had a thing for brie and lastly the usual gherkin fixation. Now, however, the craving appears to have moved on to slugging down balsamic vinegar like its fine wine.

“Jongin I’m being serious now, you can have little bits at a time but I really think you should stop.” Kyungsoo coaxes gently, prizing the bottle out of Jongin’s arms. He knows he’s going to face the wrath of a hormonal man but Kyungsoo has Jongin and Baby’s best interests at heart.

Surprisingly, Jongin relinquishes his hold on the bottle and nods glumly.

Kyungsoo is briefly relieved and he turns to put the bottle in one of the high cupboards so hopefully it’s out of sight, out of mind.

When he turns around though, he feels another sigh bubbling up his throat.

Jongin has started on the cream cheese again. Cream cheese is another of Jongin’s latest obsessions and while it’s probably not as bad as acidic vinegar, Kyungsoo can’t help but panic about all the fat that could clog up Jongin’s arteries. Sure, cream cheese is amazing and really tasty if eaten in small doses, but a whole 1kg baking size tub? Probably not.

“Ok Jongin we need to just slow down a little.” Kyungsoo says softly, eyeing Jongin as the younger wolfs down the cream cheese like a man starved.

He pays no mind to Kyungsoo’s warnings and continues to gulp it down.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and takes the pot firmly from Jongin’s grasp, snapping the lid shut and putting it into the fridge.

When he turns back around, there is a pout wobbling on Jongin’s lips.  _Oh well done, Kyungsoo, just look at that you’re going to make him cry you stupid man._

“W-why did you take it?” Jongin whispers, hands coming up to clutch his stomach tenderly, eyes filling with tears. “Baby was hungry.”

The sight heartbreaking but Kyungsoo knows he has to look after Jongin. He approaches him carefully and places a delicate hand on the back of Jongin’s head. “I know it’s not good for you and Baby though. I just want the best for you two.” He offers.

Jongin sniffles and brushes his hand away. The first tear drops down his face and Kyungsoo feels his heart snap right in two. “Y-you think I’m fat that’s why.” Jongin snuffles, wiping his nose with his hand. “I got fat and now you don’t love me anymore.”

“No Jongin, that’s not it at all I—“

“DON’T LIE!” Jongin screeches, sobbing a little.  _It’s just the hormones Kyungsoo, just the hormones, take it in your stride, you can do this._

“Jongin please—“

“No! I got so fat and ugly since I got pregnant and you don’t want me anymore. I’m like a big-“ Jongin’s breath hitches mid sentence “a big hulking hippo and you’re trying to stop me getting more fat!” He wails, sobbing dramatically and resting his head in his hands.

“Jongin I’d love you no matter what, even if you were fat—“

“So you DO think I’m fat!” Jongin screeches, eyes red raw from tears.

“I didn’t say that I--!” Kyungsoo begins and then stops himself. He can’t get angry at Jongin, that’ll make it worse. Kyungsoo goes for the affection approach. He slides into the seat next to Jongin’s and puts his arm carefully around the younger’s waist.

“Jongin.” There is no response from Jongin; he only continues to sob against the cold marble tabletop. “Jongin please look at me.”

Jongin at last picks his head up and looks Kyungsoo in the eye. “What?” He asks quietly, sniffling his runny nose and wiping his eye with his wrist.

“That’s better. Jongin please listen to me. I only took the food away from you because I’m worried you’ll make yourself poorly by eating that much.” Kyungsoo says, his hand reaching up to card fingers through Jongin’s soft hair.  “I don’t think you’re fat at all. I think you’re just as perfect as you were before you got pregnant. I love you so so much and it breaks my heart to see you sad, but it breaks it even more to think that you don’t realise how much I love you, or that you think that I won’t love you just because your body changes a little.”

Jongin looks down guiltily at the table top, before slumping himself sideways into Kyungsoo, burying his face in Kyungsoo’s neck. “I’m sorry, Soo.” He mumbles.

Kyungsoo takes one of Jongin’s hands in his and rubs the back of it gently with his thumb, the other still caressing Jongin’s head. “It’s nothing to be sorry about Nini. Hormones will make you like this but I don’t mind, honestly.” He kisses the top of Jongin’s head carefully. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jongin murmurs, sighing contentedly.

Kyungsoo’s brain does a little victory dance having successfully navigated problem one out of forty five million issues about dealing with a pregnant Jongin.

***

Kyungsoo slams his forehead against the table with a sigh.

A chuckle emanates from the door and Kyungsoo sighs louder “Shut. Up.”

The chuckle gets louder and closer until Kyungsoo hears the sound of a cup of coffee being placed on his desk. “What’s happened  _this_ morning?” Siwon’s deep voice says and Kyungsoo continues to glare at the tabletop.

“He hissed at me. He actually  _hissed_  at me. What did I do?” Kyungsoo whines, lifting his head off the table.

Siwon suppresses yet another chuckle as he takes in Kyungsoo’s dishevelled appearance and dark bags under his eyes. He’s a father himself to three beautiful girls and fortunately, Siwon’s wife is an omega too so he knows exactly what Kyungsoo is going through. He decides he isn’t going to be a dick today and tells Kyungsoo what’s up. “Oh, that. He’ll be fine by the time you get home.”

“What? Why aren’t you shocked? I freaking woke up this morning and my mate hissed at me. He growled at me, hissed at me, and pushed me out of my own bed!” Kyungsoo near shrieks before inhaling as much coffee as he can so he doesn’t go insane.

Jongin had been in a decidedly bad mood this morning. Kyungsoo had been woken by growling and the deliciously warm covers being ripped from him. Jongin was curled in the far end of their bed, the blankets wrapped around him tightly. He hissed as Kyungsoo sat up and tried to move closer, leaping almost a foot backwards and running to the corner of the room when Kyungsoo stood up.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo said, frowning at his husband.

Jongin said nothing, only dipped his head down and hissed some more, clutching the blankets around his front protectively.

“Are you ok?” Kyungsoo asked hesitantly, holding his arms out like a criminal showing the police he’s unarmed.

Jongin only backed away again and snarls, his upper lick ticking slightly.

Kyungsoo was confused because despite the fact that Jongin seems aggressive, he’s clearly scared. He’s only being defensive, not attacking. Kyungsoo frowned and walked out carefully, figuring it’s probably something to do with hormones but he couldn’t understand why Jongin was  _afraid_  of him.

He dressed himself for work swiftly and figured it was probably best to leave Jongin be for a while. Just before Kyungsoo left the house he peered into their bedroom and observed Jongin for a few minutes.

The younger boy had pulled out the draw from underneath their bed and was proceeding to stuff it with blankets and pillows, one hand resting protectively on his bump. He was murmuring under his breath as well, and Kyungsoo was perplexed by the odd behaviour.

 

Kyungsoo is brought back to present by Siwon’s fingers clicking in front of his eyes. “I told you, he’ll be fine by the time you get home.”

Kyungsoo looks blearily at him.

Siwon rolls his eyes. “He was just nesting. Omegas do that when they’re pregnant. They want somewhere enclosed and secure so they feel safe. I don’t really know what happens exactly, but Lou said she almost slipped into being fully wolf one morning. Even if you are Jongin’s mate, in those few moments you’re an alpha, and he’s a pregnant omega. He’s in a really vulnerable position so he’s really scared and goes into overdrive protective mode. He’s protecting his baby. He’ll probably have a long old sleep in his makeshift nest and when he wakes up he’ll suddenly be surrounded by this alpha scent. That’s when he realises that that smell is a protective smell, the scent of his mate, so when you get home he’ll be ridiculously pleased to see you and he’ll probably try and get as much of your scent as possible to help protect himself from other alphas.” Siwon finishes with small jazz hands. “it’s all primal behaviour Kyungsoo, did you not read the parenting books?”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo says blandly, trying to take in all the information. He feels rather guilty now he thinks about it, when he puts himself in Jongin’s position. Jongin must have been terrified. Aw, poor baby, Kyungsoo thinks to himself, pouting a little at his own misunderstanding.

“You did the right thing though, by just leaving him to it. It’s better for him and safer for you.” Siwon laughs. “I tried reasoning in Lou’s second pregnancy and... yeah. It didn’t turn out great.”

“So there’s nothing to worry about?” Kyungsoo questions.

“Nope. Nothing. It’s actually a really good sign.” Siwon shrugs before turning and strolling out. “By the way, I’m covering for you on your day off next week so just send me through all the info and I’ll sort it.” He yells over his shoulder.

“What? I have a day off next week?” Kyungsoo asks.

Siwon halts in the doorway and hides yet another smile. “You’ve got time off next Tuesday for Jongin’s scan, remember?”

Oh yeah. Jongin’s scan. Kyungsoo glares at the table again, trying to make sense of how fast time is moving.

Kyungsoo’s face must betray all the emotions running through him as Siwon’s smile turns from lightly teasing to soft and understanding. “Hey Kyungsoo,” he calls “It’ll be fine. Honestly, everything will be fine. The first one’s always scary, but there’s nothing to worry about. Just take it easy.” He reassures before he’s out of the door for good this time.

It turns out that Siwon, unsurprisingly looking at his experience, is right.

Jongin practically throws himself at Kyungsoo when he gets home, squealing about how “me and Baby missed you!” before rubbing his face all over Kyungsoo’s neck.

Kyungsoo mentally cheers and reminds himself to thank Siwon for the information so he’s not so bowled over when Jongin goes so far as to stick his face into Kyungsoo’s armpit to get as much scent as he can.

Kyungsoo decides that pregnant Jongin is cute, but also very  _ew._

***

One week later, Kyungsoo and Jongin are wandering the corridors of a ridiculously large hospital attempting to find the maternity unit and hence the ultrasound section. Jongin has his letter with all the details they need on it clutched in a sweaty fist with his other hand wrapped around Kyungsoo’s.

Jongin is already near-waddling despite the fact he realistically isn’t that far along in his pregnancy, although his scan is a couple of weeks overdue due to difficulties arranging time off work and such.

Jongin puffs a little as they reach the end of one corridor and Kyungsoo eyes him nervously, steering the boy to a chair in the waiting room of the paediatric department.

Kyungsoo wanders round nervously and decides to look for a nurse so he can ask the way.  _It can’t be too far,_ Kyungsoo ponders,  _Paediatrics is children so... babies? Kind of related?_

“Can I help you?” A sweet voice chimes from behind Kyungsoo, who is studying a notice board in hopes of finding a map. It shocks him a little and he jumps as he turns to be faced with a tiny and curvy girl (omega, Kyungsoo smells) with a big smile. “Are you looking for anywhere in particular?” The nurse giggles.

“Oh, um... We’re looking for the maternity unit and the ultrasound section.” Kyungsoo coughs anxiously.

The nurse smiles reassuringly. “Ah, don’t worry; you’re not too far off. It’s just down this corridor.” She points to her right but halts when she notices Kyungsoo’s still unsure expression. “Hey, don’t stress. You’re certainly not the only father-to-be who has a panic trying to find the maternity ward. Dr Kim is doing the ultrasounds today, so you and your partner are in good hands.” She smiles again and Kyungsoo feels himself relax a little.

“Oh, Okay. T-thank you for the help.” He stutters in reply.

“No worries.” The nurse says. At the cry of “Nurse Sunny! Nurse Sunny!” she’s turned away and back off doing her duties.

Kyungsoo nods once to himself and heads back to the waiting room to find Jongin.

Jongin is still in his chair, but this time he’s surrounded by a gaggle of tiny little chairs as well.

“Are you having a baby?”

“Of course he’s having a baby Minhyuk, look at his tummy!”

“Is there really a baby inside your tummy?”

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

“When will it come out?”

The questions are all thrown around by the children, and it breaks Kyungsoo’s heart a little because while some of them (at least on the surface) appear healthy, others are clearly very ill, dragging drips and tatty teddy bears with them as they look curiously at the bump in Jongin’s tummy.

“Do all babies come from tummies? How do they get in there?” A tiny little girl at the front whispers.

Jongin bends down as much as he can and looks them all in the eye one by one. “One day, when you all get big, if you’re a girl or a boy who’s an omega, you might end up with a baby in your tummy. When you fall in love with someone, and you love them lots and lots, a special fairy comes and puts a baby in your tummy so they grow and become big and strong. Then you get to look after that baby until it grows into an adult and you love it lots and lots in that time.” He murmurs conspiratorially, and all the children nod as if they understand it deeply.

Jongin catches Kyungsoo scent and picks his head up when he hears Kyungsoo approaching. “Ah, I’m sorry kids; I’ll have to go now.” Jongin says, pouting.

“Aw, Jongin hyung don’t go!”

“Please don’t leave!”

“Stay and talk to us more!” The children whine, pouting in response.

Jongin laughs and ruffles their hair affectionately. “I really want to, but I have to go with Kyungsoo and make sure our baby is ok. I promise I’ll bring Baby back to see you all!” He offers.

The children whine and pout some more until they catch sight of Kyungsoo.

They all gasp in unison and hurry to stare up at Kyungsoo, eyes wide and imploring “Oppa are you Jongin oppa’s husband?” The tiny girl from before asks.

“Um, yeah I am.” Kyungsoo blushes, scratching the back of his neck shyly.

“Aww, oppa is handsome!” The girl coos.

“Please take good care of our Jongin oppa!” Another commands.

Kyungsoo smiles. “I will, I promise.”

Jongin heaves himself up and slips his hand in Kyungsoo’s. “Bye kids, we really have to go now.”

“Bye oppa!”

“Come back soon hyung!”

Jongin laughs and waves again, before he and Kyungsoo are trundling off down the corridor again. “How long have you known them for?” Kyungsoo asks lightly.

“Oh, about ten minutes?” Jongin replies, grinning.

“They love you already.” Kyungsoo says almost jealously.

Jongin butts his forehead into Kyungsoo’s temple. “You’ll be a great dad you know.”

Kyungsoo can only smile as the maternity department comes into view. He really hopes so.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ah, so you must be Mr Kim and Mr Do!” A young man with a pleasant smile greets as Kyungsoo and Jongin file into a consulting room. The man stands to greet them. “I’m Doctor Kim Namjoon, and I will be your consultant for your pregnancy Mr Kim.”

Kyungsoo is mildly panicked as the man does look extraordinarily young, but he remembers Sunny’s reassurances that the Doctor was very good.

“So Mr Kim, if you’d like to settle yourself up on the table and just uncover your abdomen please. You may need to move your trousers down a little, but don’t worry I’m a happily married and mated man.” He winks at Kyungsoo, who decides he likes this doctor a lot.

Kyungsoo takes Jongin’s coat for him and sits down in a plastic chair next to the bed that Jongin is lying on.

Jongin reaches out his hand which Kyungsoo accepts and rubs gentle patterns into the veins on the back.

“Just before we begin, do you want to know the sex of your baby at this scan?” Namjoon asks, sliding on a pair of blue medical gloves and clicking a view buttons on the ultrasound machine.

“Um, no, we’re going to keep it a surprise.” Jongin answers with some encouragement from Kyungsoo.

“Alright then.” Namjoon smiles again as he puts the gel onto the ultrasound device. “This will probably be a bit cold, sorry about that.”

Jongin gasps when the transmitter connects with his tummy and Kyungsoo laughs, ignoring Jongin’s death glare.

Namjoon slides the transmitter around a bit, across Jongin’s tummy and around his belly button, all the while clicking away at buttons and making measurements.

It’s silent for a while save for the clickings of the buttons and the light beeping of the machine, until—“Oh.” Namjoon says, freezing.

Kyungsoo’s heart leaps into his throat.

Jongin’s hand clenches painfully around Kyungsoo’s and the younger boy asks fearfully. “What? What is it?”

“Is Baby ok?” Kyungsoo adds with eyes wide.

Namjoon starts to laugh. “I thought you looked pretty big.”

“What?” Kyungsoo asks again, looking a little confused.

Namjoon leans up and swings the monitor around. He moves the transmitter on Jongin’s tummy to get a better picture and points at a light grey blob on the screen which looks slightly like a head. “That’s a very healthy baby, right there.” He says, outlining the shape to Kyungsoo, who breathes a sigh of relief. Namjoon then moves the transmitter just slightly to the left an points out another, slightly darker grey splodge on the screen. “And that, Mr Do, is another very healthy baby. I’m pleased to inform you Mr Kim, Mr Do, that you are expecting twins.” Namjoon grins.

“Oh my god.” Jongin nearly sobs in relief. “Really? Twins?”

“Yep, two very healthy twins. I can’t tell you whether they’ll be identical or non-identical of course, but I can inform you that they’re both of the same gender in case you want to start narrowing down names.” Namjoon angles the screen a little bit more so Jongin can see over the top of his bump. He outlines the shape of both the twins again and tears slowly start to trickle out of Jongin’s eyes.

“Oh my gosh, Soo, we’re having twins!” He gasps and Kyungsoo swallows deeply to stop himself choking up too. He’s going to be a father to not one, but  _two_ babies, two little lives in the palm of his hand.

Namjoon wordlessly hands over a box of tissues and Jongin plucks a couple from the box, blowing his nose loudly. Namjoon only needs to take a few more measurements before he’s wiping the excess gel off Jongin’s stomach and announcing that they are ready to go. He hands them a slip of paper with their next check up on and some information about antenatal classes.

“Thank you so much.” Kyungsoo gushes, shaking his hand.

“No problem. I’m glad I could deliver good news.” Namjoon smiles as he shows them from his consultancy room.

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo practically skip down the corridors and Kyungsoo is already mentally making a list of everyone they’re going to need to call to inform them of the good news.

***

It’s about seven in the evening when Kyungsoo finally makes it home after a long tiring day at work.

Jongin’s now late into his sixth month of pregnancy and Kyungsoo is anxious because lateness often makes Jongin stressed and teary and Kyungsoo is really, really exhausted and he doesn’t think he has the emotional capability to deal with that right now.

The house is silent when Kyungsoo pushes the door open, and he toes his shoes off nervously in the doorway. “Jongin?” He calls.

Nothing.

Kyungsoo frowns and shrugs his suit jacket off, yanking his tie loose with one hand while his other massages his forehead gently. He really needs a good night’s sleep tonight.

Kyungsoo is nearly dropping off to sleep on the spot until a familiar scent tickles his nose. The scent is slightly off, but still overwhelmingly Jongin and Kyungsoo doesn’t pay much mind to it as it comes closer and envelops him tightly in a hug.

“You’re home.” Jongin coos, burying his nose in Kyungsoo’s hair.

“I am and I am so tired.” Kyungsoo puffs into Jongin’s neck, wrapping his own arms as far round Jongin as they can reach, a bit of a feat due to the rather large bump on Jongin’s front.

“Aww, poor baby.” Jongin coos again and Kyungsoo frowns.

 Jongin is suspiciously over-affectionate. In the past, he’s thrown a near fit when Kyungsoo has returned home late but tonight is... odd. “I love you.” He hums and Kyungsoo’s eyes squint in confusion.

Jongin is even nuzzling his nose in the spot behind Kyungsoo’s ear, the spot he always goes for when he wants something.

Kyungsoo clues up in an instance. What is it going to be this time? A trip to the shops for some ridiculous craving? Another 400 won baby bouncer that is entirely unnecessary? “Ok, Ok, I know something’s up, what do you want?” Kyungsoo says in a no nonsense tone, pulling back to look Jongin in the eye.

The younger has a faux-innocent look on his face, and he mumbles. “Take a bath with me?”

Kyungsoo squints some more.  _He’s up to something_  the voice in Kyungsoo’s head trills.

“You’re tired; I get it, so why not take a hot, relaxing bath with me?” Jongin says, and the thought really does sound appealing.

“No funny business?” Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow.

“No funny business.” Jongin confirms and before Kyungsoo can question more he’s being dragged into the bathroom.

 

 

Kyungsoo has been duped. He knows he’s been duped from the second he settles into the blissfully scalding, lavender scented water. He should never trust Kim Jongin.

They’ve taken baths together before so there was no novelty in stripping off and settling under the suds together. That bit had been completely fine.

The problem arises when Jongin starts grazing his lips along Kyungsoo’s collarbone, from where he has his head rested on the boy’s shoulder.

It begins as a gentle graze, barely even there and at first Kyungsoo thinks it’s an accident. The second time is slightly harder, more lips involved, more of a kiss. The third time is a definite suck and Kyungsoo is humming involuntarily until he realises quite what Jongin is doing.

Jongin’s mouth was sliding through the dip of his collarbone and up just a little until they hit the front of Kyungsoo’s throat. The younger boy begins to lick and suck at a mark there and Kyungsoo shakes himself awake as best he can. “I thought you said no funny business, you know I’m tired Jongin.” He says, although a slight hoarseness betrays him a little.

“I don’t count this as funny business,” Jongin breathes as he pulls away from one patch of skin. He moves his head and his about to sink his teeth into another when he murmurs “I count this as freaky business.”

“Jongin, I really need a rest.”

“But Soo, I’m hornyyyy.” Jongin drags out the word so delightfully.

Kyungsoo is fucked. Well and truly fucked because he might be exhausted, he might want to sleep, he should tell Jongin to leave him alone but he really wants Jongin to continue. It’s unusual for Jongin to be quite so forward and demanding and Kyungsoo is silently praying to the gods of pregnancy for gifting Jongin with a need that must be sated.

Jongin’s lips ghost up again, nibbling on the underside of Kyungsoo’s jaw and Kyungsoo throws all of his last willpower into the small statement of “Jongin, I’m tired.”

“Yeah, but you want me and you know you do.” Jongin giggles, breath tickling maddeningly close to Kyungsoo’s lips.

Unfortunately, Jongin is right. Kyungsoo has found his  _little friend_  making random appearances on several occasions during Jongin’s pregnancy, and Kyungsoo had initially put it down to good ole’ hormones until he realised that no, Jongin was just hot and was especially hot when pregnant.

The younger boy has put on weight, definitely, but it’s absolutely incredible. His cheeks have chubbed out adorably, and Jongin’s thighs, ass and hips have widened. Everywhere on Jongin is padding out and it’s far from unattractive, Kyungsoo seems to get urges to just grab the handfuls of flesh and sink his teeth into them at highly inappropriate times of the day.

“We’ll be really quick.” Jongin clucks, wet hands sliding down Kyungsoo’s torso and dancing around his cock that’s already floating upright and only partly helped by the water.

Kyungsoo hisses as the very tips of Jongin’s fingers brush his head, and with a flush on his forehead he wheezes “Ok, ok, whatever.”

Jongin sighs in relief when Kyungsoo’s hand sloshes through the water and firmly grips onto his dick, stroking it languidly a couple of times.

Jongin curls over into Kyungsoo even more, lips reattaching back onto Kyungsoo’s collarbone. Jongin own hand is shakily stroking at Kyungsoo’s own erection, hums of pleasure tumbling from his slack lips as Kyungsoo quickens his flicks.

“Soo please... faster please.” Jongin whines, pheromones flooding the air and making saliva flood over Kyungsoo’s tongue.  _So delicious._

Kyungsoo is willing to oblige and quickens his pace, his fist smacking against Jongin’s balls in a way that must be painful but the younger only seems to moan more.

Jongin’s lips search for Kyungsoo’s and the elder attaches their mouths together hungrily, teeth clacking against each other and tongues swirling. They are not in the most comfortable of positions, but the pleasure rocketing through both their bodies is enough of a distraction to keep them moving and wanting to taste more of each other.

Jongin’s moans gradually begin to increase in volume, a sure sign that he is coming close to his peak. His hand has gone fairly lax on Kyungsoo’s cock due to the extreme pleasure overwhelming his body to the point where Kyungsoo has to thrust up into his fist to get some sort of friction because he too is nearing climax.

It only takes a few more skilled pumps of Kyungsoo’s hand until Jongin is gasping throatily and coming all over Kyungsoo’s fist and the underside of his belly.

In his climax, Jongin’s fist tightens and it is all Kyungsoo needs until he is arching his back with a groan and joining Jongin is bliss.

They lie slumped into each other for a while letting the after affect kick in, until Jongin is leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips. “Thank you... I really needed that, I love you.” He plops down on Kyungsoo’s chest and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s middle, sighing contently.

“Kim Jongin don’t you dare fall asleep.” Kyungsoo warns.

Jongin doesn’t make a sound.

“Kim Jongin I am not carrying you out of this bath because you’ve fallen asleep ok, I love you but you’re far too heavy I’ll break my back and I’m not willing to leave you in a cold bathtub so don’t fall asleep.”

Jongin is snoring.

Kyungsoo considers taking more trips to the gym.

***

It’s raining, as usual, but Jongin and Kyungsoo are spending their typical Friday night on the sofa.

Jongin’s seventh month has finally arrived and as anticipated, the boy is waddling like an overweight penguin even if he does have a couple of more months left to go.

Kyungsoo is nearly as exhausted as Jongin, owing to the fact he has to be on hand at all hours of the day for back rubs and foot massages, and he is just a little relieved that soon the two bundles of joy will be in their lives. They’ve been for a few more scans and checkups since their original visit to Doctor Kim, and there is now a plethora of scan photos stuck with magnets onto the fridge door.

Jongin’s hormones are still a rollercoaster ride (double more than usual due the twins) and last week he’d called Kyungsoo in a fit of tears because he’d been determined to go into town on his own but had missed the bus home, and the poor boy had over exhausted himself and caused Kyungsoo at least twice the stress.

Other than that, life is blissful and Jongin lies with his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, his hand over his heart with his chest falling in steady breaths.

“You know, we really should start thinking about names, Kyungsoo hums quietly, fingers toying with Jongin’s hair.

And that’s when it happens.

Jongin gasps and sits bolt upright, nearly smacking Kyungsoo’s chin with the top of his head.

“What? What is it Jongin, is everything ok?” Kyungsoo panics, hands flapping a little.

Jongin stares down at his bump and sits stock still; he doesn’t even look like he’s breathing. Without warning, he grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and presses it to the side of his belly button, just under his t-shirt. “Speak. Speak again.” He whispers.

“Um... Hello babies.” Kyungsoo tries, frowning and blushing because he feels like an idiot.

But then Kyungsoo feels it too. It’s tiny; a minute little pressure against his palm, but it’s there. His future son or daughter is kicking. Kyungsoo’s whole face lights up and he leans in closer, eyes brimming a little with tears. “Hello... I’m your Appa.” He grins, and jolts when he feels yet another little poke, just slightly to the right of where the first one was.

Kyungsoo almost forgets that Jongin is there, and leans forwards to press his ear to Jongin’s tummy, grin growing wider and wider to the point where it’s almost painful. He smoothes a hand gently over the stretched skin “It’s nice to meet you babies... I love you so much.” More kicks, several this time, as if the second twin is also waking up and making their presence known.

Jongin’s own eyes are starting to get teary; the sight of his husband so overwhelmed with emotion and love is something precious.

“They like your voice.” Jongin whispers and Kyungsoo snivels pathetically.

“I can’t believe it—my, my babies know me.” He hums.

“You’re right though, we should be thinking about names.” Jongin says scratching his chin thoughtfully with one hand and rubbing his rib with the other.

“Boys or Girls first?”

“Boys?”

“I like Jisoo...” Kyungsoo hums.

A little jolt can be felt within Jongin’s stomach. “Ooh, I think they like that one. I do too... Jisoo,” Jongin tries the name out on his tongue, “It’s cute.”

“What names do you like?” Kyungsoo replies. “We can always ask for Baby’s approval if necessary.” He smiles, and Jongin giggles a little in return.

“I always thought Jaehyuk was nice... What do you think to that, babies?” Jongin asks, and there is more kicking from inside, provoking both Kyungsoo and Jongin to smile.

“Looks like they like that one as well!”

“Taemin and Sehun suggested we name them Taemin and Sehun.” Jongin rolls his eyes. “So babies, what do you think to Taemin and Sehun?”

There is absolutely zero activity from Jongin’s abdomen.

Kyungsoo howls with laughter. “I cannot  _wait_  to tell them the babies rejected their name choice.” He wheezes, wiping tears from his eyes as Jongin gasps for breath too.

“Ok, Ok, Jisoo and Jaehyuk... Girls?”

“Eunmi.” Kyungsoo sighs, “I wouldn’t have said that if we were giving them my surname because of the double vowels, but I’ve always thought it was really pretty.”

“Are you sure they shouldn’t have your surname Soo? Not even one each or something?” Jongin says, eyebrows furrowed again. It just—It just seemed right that an alpha would give his surname to his children.

“No, no. Think about it Jongin: your family is highly prestigious. It wouldn’t be fair to give them one surname each, that’s too divisive. Your family name will serve them so much better in the future. It’s the right choice for our babies.” Kyungsoo says firmly, cupping Jongin’s cheek in his hand.

“As long as you’re sure.” Jongin states.

“Of course I am. Now, what name would you give your daughter?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin blushes and looks down at his fingers, twiddling them over a couple of times. “Don’t laugh, alright?” He begins and Kyungsoo nods, resting his hands on each of Jongin’s kneecaps from where he’s crouched in front of him. “I like Areum. My great-grandma was called Areum, and I always said if I had a daughter I’d name her that. I know it’s old fashioned and everything but—“

“But it’s a lovely name.” Kyungsoo finishes his sentence for him. “Areum and Eunmi... Yeah, I can see that. They  flow well together.”

There are a good few solid kicks to Jongin’s tummy and Kyungsoo smiles again. “Looks like some more firm favourites! So is that it then? Jisoo and Jaehyuk or Areum and Eunmi?”

“Yeah. Yeah I like those.” Jongin smiles.

***

Kyungsoo potters round the kitchen on his own, tapping at the worktops lightly. He’s off work for the next few months now, as Jongin is due in exactly three days.

Despite this, the younger boy had almost  _demanded_ that he should be allowed to go to dance just once more before he would be off looking after the twins.

Hyoyeon had promised that under no circumstances would he be allowed to actually dance, he would only be allowed to sit at the edge and give moral support to the children and maybe let them feel the babies kicking.

Kyungsoo trusts Hyoyeon, so doesn’t feel too bad about allowing Jongin to go, although he is rather bored with nothing but news programmes on the television.

He could read a book, watch a movie, maybe even catch up on some sleep but Kyungsoo really can’t be bothered. Something is bugging him, a niggling thought in the back of his mind like an itch he just can’t scratch.

Kyungsoo is restless and flighty, pacing in circles around the apartment for no reason with a twisting in his gut.  _God, he really is bored._

 

The phone rings at quarter past three.

The tension has been tightening in Kyungsoo’s chest since about eleven in the morning, and as soon as Kyungsoo hears Hyoyeon’s panicked voice on the line he knows exactly why.

“Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo thank god you picked up, you need to get yourself on the way to hospital  _right now.”_

“What?” Kyungsoo says dumbly, even though his heart is sure why.

“Jongin’s waters broke literally just after the kids left earlier. We’re on the way to hospital now—TAEMIN OH MY GOD KEEP YOUR HANDS ON THE WHEEL—and Jongin’s freaking out if I’m honest.”

“ _I’m_ freaking out!” Kyungsoo hears Taemin yell distantly.

“Oh for goodness’ sakes, pull yourself together man! Jongin is in labour and we’re relying on YOU to drive us to hospital safely, at least you’re not like Sehun who had to stay at the dance studio and clear up.” Hyoyeon hisses.

Jongin lets at a whimper that turns into a loud groan of pain and Kyungsoo’s gut clenches painfully. Jongin is in pain, and Kyungsoo isn’t there to hold his hand.

“Jongin, Jongin shush, its ok darling, its ok.” Kyungsoo can hear Hyoyeon soothing and his heart beats at an irregular pace. His mate is in pain, and he  _needs to do something._

Kyungsoo can hear the sound of a car horn peeping and can almost imagine an agitated Taemin forcing his way through Seoul’s rush hour traffic. “Soo, just get here when you can.” Hyoyeon says before the line goes dead.

Kyungsoo doesn’t need to be told twice before he’s grabbing his keys, Jongin’s hospital bag and running out of the door, throwing himself into the car and programming his Sat Nav for the fastest route to Seoul General Hospital – Maternity Unit.

 

 

Surprisingly, Kyungsoo arrives at the hospital first. He throws his car into a parking space, not caring whether it’s in the white lines or not and begrudgingly pays parking before lugging Jongin’s hospital bag to the curb and bouncing anxiously on his toes.

It takes about ten minutes before Taemin’s battered Citroen swings into the drop off bay and Kyungsoo nearly faints in relief.

Poor Taemin looks pale and harrowed in the front seat, his hands clenching the steering wheel almost painfully. He near robotically steps out of the car. “I think I’ve just got myself a thousand speed tickets, but we’re here now.” He sighs.

Kyungsoo looks frantically into the back seat and almost screeches in panic.

Jongin is wrapped in Hyoyeon’s arms, his face sweaty and pale. His breath is coming thick and fast, punctured with groans of agony as tears slip down his face occasionally.

“Sh, sh, you’re all right darling, Kyungsoo’s here now, it’s ok, we’re at hospital, it’s going to be all alright.” Hyoyeon soothes, but Kyungsoo can see her wide eyes and fearful expression as she runs her fingers repetitively through Jongin’s hair.

 “Jongin, Jongin baby it’s me.” Kyungsoo says, leaning into the car and supporting the top of Jongin’s body as he and Taemin ease Jongin into a waiting wheelchair.

“I’ll go and tell them you’re her.” Hyoyeon says, sprinting into the hospital doors.

“Soo.” Jongin whispers, voice cracking in pain.

“Yes baby, I’m here.” Kyungsoo says, leaning down to press his lips carefully to Jongin’s.

“Soo it really hurts.” Jongin whimpers.

“I know baby, I know. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. But soon it’ll all be ok? Alright. You can do it.” Kyungsoo reassures, holding onto Jongin’s hand and trying not to wince as Jongin’s finger nails dig in with every contraction. 

Taemin whizzes them through the corridors until they reach the reception, where they’re greeted by a kindly looking, chubby old lady.

“Right Mr Kim,” She says in a no nonsense tone. “I’m the head midwife, and we’re going to get you into a room right now and settle you in so we can get you some painkillers.”

“Please.” Jongin near screeches as another contraction forces through his body.

“How far apart are the contractions?” A second midwife asks, clipboard at the ready.

“About a minute, last time I checked.” Hyoyeon says, holding out her phone timer purposefully.

“Well it looks like these two babies are well on their way then.” The midwife says and Jongin can only whimper pitifully, his head slouched over to the side.

Kyungsoo’s chest is aching; the agony of seeing his mate in pain is too much. His instincts are going crazy, telling him to do everything he can to put Jongin out of his misery but he  _knows_ he can’t do that.

“I’ll go and park the car.” Taemin says, handing Kyungsoo the hospital bag of clothes that Kyungsoo had clearly been about to forget on the curb.

Kyungsoo nods and Hyoyeon smiles at him encouragingly.

The midwives begin to wheel Jongin into a room a little down the corridor and Hyoyeon and Kyungsoo trip after them anxiously.

“Do you know who his birthing partner is going to be?” The elder midwife asks.

“Um, yeah, his noona.” Kyungsoo stutters out, brain fervently trying to catch up.

“I suggest you call her quickly then, these babies don’t look like they’re going to be hanging about.”

Kyungsoo gulps before he calls Jongin’s sister, sighing in relief when she says she’s on her way immediately. He looks at Hyoyeon anxiously. “Noona, will you... would you go in there and look after him until his sister arrives?” It’s highly advised that mates are not present during birth. The instinctive want to protect their mate can make it quite a dangerous situation that can be highly distressing for both parties, and there have been horror stories in the past of midwives who have been gravely injured by mates who think they are hurting their loved one more. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to put Jongin through that, but at the same time he doesn’t want to leave him alone.

Hyoyeon’s eyes soften. “Of course I will, Soo.” She says, bobbing forwards to hug him tightly.

Kyungsoo takes a moment to breathe deeply into her soft blonde hair, the action relaxing him as she calms him down as best she can. “You can do it Soo.” She says before hurrying off into the birthing room.

 

Kyungsoo paces up and down for a good ten minutes until “Kyungsoo!”

Jongin’s noona is flying down the corridor, still dressed in her beautician’s tabard, her silky black hair flowing behind her. She runs straight in to hug Kyungsoo, before pulling back to catch her breath. “Is he-ok?” She pants.

“Hyoyeon’s in there now ready to swap with you.” He nods and Jongin’s sister bolts into the room.

Hyoyeon steps out a moment later. “It looks like it’s really getting down to business now.” She reassures, settling down in a plastic chair outside the room. Kyungsoo does the same and sucks a deep breath in through his mouth.

Hyoyeon reaches over and holds his hand, squeezing it gently. “And now we wait.” She says.

“And now we wait.” Kyungsoo echoes.

 

 

 

 

Over the ten hours Kyungsoo and Hyoyeon are waiting, many of their friends arrive. They bring flowers, teddies, babygros, along with cards and chocolates.

Siwon even stops by a takeaway place and brings them some hot food and a drink, and so Kyungsoo and Hyoyeon spend 1am slurping black bean noodles in a deserted hospital corridor.

 

It takes another couple of hours before Jongin’s sister stumbles out from the room with tears in her eyes and a grin on her face. She hugs Kyungsoo so tightly as she sobs into his shoulder. “Congratulations Kyungsoo... You’re a father.”

Kyungsoo starts to cry too, the reality that he is now in charge of two precious lives hitting him like a tonne of bricks, but he couldn’t be more excited. He pulls back and gratefully takes a tissue from a equally damp-eyed Hyoyeon. “Are they all ok? Boys, Girls?” He asks.

“Two very healthy baby girls and one very tired but overjoyed new dad.”  Jongin’s sister smiles.

 

 _I’ve got two little ladies. Areum and Eunmi._ Kyungsoo thinks.

_Welcome to the world, girls._

 

 

 

 

 

[twitter ](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](http://www.kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

hellooo noodles :) AT LAAAAASSSTTTTT THIS STORY HAS FINISHED <333 lol im sorry this seemed rushed because i have so much to do in the run up to christmas i cant even /facepalm/ as usual this is my xtra cliched brand of kaisoo fluff and AT LEAST THERE IS NO PORN THIS TIME YOURE ALL SAFE XD 

i dont even think i spell checked this tbh 

i need to get my life together

JONGIN IN GLASSES OMG HNNNNNNG HNNNNNG HNNNNG HNNNNNG 

just genreally life :) im aiming to get the christmas special of The Millionaire Matchmaker posted (I'll put it in the never get enough of you drabble dump ;) ) and that will probs be the last thing i write before i disappear to enjoy the chrimbo fesitivites ( lol who am i kidding i'll be here on christmas day hiding from my family and reading kisoo fluff ROFL @ MY LIFE) 

so ifyou havent read that fic and i wont see you there MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR AND IF YOU DONT CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS THEN MERRY DECEMBER THE 25TH HOPE YOU HAVE ANAMAZEBALLS DAY ANYWAY <33333

 

herre please enjoy the vomit rainbow inducing fluff n cheese 

 

Kyungsoo coughs gently before he knocks on the door to Jongin’s delivery room.

He’s picked up as many bouquets and teddies as he can manage from outside to take in, and he leaves Hyoyeon in charge of the rest in the corridor.

Kyungsoo hears Jongin give out a croaky “Come in,” before he’s pushing his way into the room with a hesitant smile on his face.

Jongin lies in bed looking exhausted, sweaty and a little drawn, but he’s smiling broadly and looking down at his chest in wonder, where two little bundles of pink lie sleeping soundly.

Kyungsoo gasps softly, tears filling his eyes because  _they’re his daughters, his own flesh and blood._ Kyungsoo is now a father.

“Hey, Soo.” Jongin says, looking up fondly at Kyungsoo’s wondrous expression. “Are they for us?” He asks, nodding at the flowers and teddies.

“Yeah... yeah they are.” Kyungsoo says, voice coming out as a whisper as he tries to reign in the emotions, stopping himself from leaping up onto Jongin’s bed and kissing the life out of his husband.

Kyungsoo places the gifts gently on Jongin’s bedside table and smiles nervously at the chubby midwife, who’s still bustling around in the corner writing things down and filing away information.

Kyungsoo shuffles towards Jongin’s bed and the younger pats a spot beside him where Kyungsoo can sit without hurting Jongin.

Kyungsoo can still smell little hints of the distress and pain pheromones floating round in the air, but the happy hormones are doing a good job of masking it which makes him relax a little, knowing the pain must be over for Jongin. Kyungsoo leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Jongin’s lips, the younger smiling into the kiss and pulling away sharply to wipe his tears.

“Stop it; you’ll make me all emotional.” He chastises, pouting at Kyungsoo adorably.

Kyungsoo ignores the fact the both of their eyes are a little wet, and instead snuggles a little closer to Jongin and peers down at the girls sleeping on his chest. “Are you going to introduce me, then?” He teases lightly and Jongin grins.

Jongin gently strokes one little cheek with his index finger, smiling as the little girl smiles in her sleep. “This is Kim Eunmi. She’s the bigger baby, and she was born at 3:34am.” Jongin says matter-of-factly, and Kyungsoo eyes the tiny pink wristband tied around Eunmi’s wrist, her name written on it in cursive script.

Jongin then brushes his thumb over the second little girl’s head, and giggles as she smacks her lips together in her sleep. “And this little one is the smallest, and she was born at 3:38am, four minutes after her big sister. This is Kim Areum.”

“Hello girls.” Kyungsoo coos, stroking their delicate little noses gently with his pinky finger.

“Girls, this is your Appa Kyungsoo.” Jongin whispers, kissing them both on the head lightly. Areum yawns and shuffles a little but Eunmi stays stock still, her little chest rising and falling with each breath.

“They’re sleeping well now.” Kyungsoo comments and it is the midwife that answers rather than Jongin.

“They’ve had a big day, all this being born nonsense.” She smiles. “Both the girls are a very healthy weight, Mr Kim, and all is well with them. Your birth was surprisingly simple for a twin birth, but we’d still like to keep you in for the rest of today so you’ve got a little time to rest. If you feel up to it I have no qualms in allowing friends and relatives in to see you now.”

Jongin smiles and thanks her. “I’m still a little tired, so I think I’ll talk to them when I wake up.” Jongin yawns; shuffling down under the covers a little and making sure the girls are still balanced well.

“Whatever you feel more comfortable with Jongin. Right, that’s me done in here but don’t hesitate to call me back if you need anything.” The midwife sings brightly before she’s tripping out of the room.

“Soo?” Jongin asks.

“Hm?” Kyungsoo replies, his eyes still wide in wonder.

“Would you hold the girls while I sleep for a bit? I’m scared I’m going to roll on them.” Jongin laughs slightly, eyes already slipping shut.

“Of course I can.” Kyungsoo says, although he panics a little because he has absolutely no idea what he’s supposed to do.

Jongin however, must be able to tell Kyungsoo’s hesitance, because he gently scoops up Eunmi and motions for Kyungsoo to prop himself up on the bed. He hands Kyungsoo their daughter, guiding Kyungsoo’s hand to the back of her head and then passes over Areum too.

Kyungsoo’s daughters respond well to being moved, they shuffle for a little on Kyungsoo’s chest before deciding that they’re comfy again and going back to sleep.

Jongin follows them into dreamland soon after, and Kyungsoo can’t blame him. Kyungsoo strokes Jongin’s hair back carefully and drops a kiss on his forehead, whispering a gentle ‘I love you’ into Jongin’s temple.

He does the same to the girls, making sure that their little knitted hats are keeping their heads warm, before he cuddles them close and marvels at their tiny little fingers clutching his shirt.

***

The screaming starts at 2am.

Areum and Eunmi are a few months old and they are both very vocal young ladies.

Neither Jongin nor Kyungsoo have work the following day, so both of them roll out of bed with groans and stagger blindly into the nursery, Jongin grasping at the wall for the light switch.

It’s too bright when he finally finds it, squinting as he makes for the nearest crib. He bends over and picks up his daughter, the embroidered ‘A’ on the front of her babygro letting him know its Areum.

Kyungsoo staggers to Eunmi and lifts her up too, settling her into the crook of his neck and bobbing her gently. “Hey, hey, shush now. What is it baby? Are you hungry?” Kyungsoo mumbles softly, half to reassure Eunmi and half to reassure himself that he knows what he’s doing.

Jongin’s own eyes are closed as he bobs Areum a little. “She doesn’t need her nappy changing; I think its food for both of them.” He slurs, swaying steadily through the door and into the kitchen.

Kyungsoo follows, wincing when he knocks his hip against the island. He hasn’t slept properly in a week and it’s starting to take its toll on his coordination and general ability to function in society.

Jongin blinks furiously as he tries to wake himself up, clumsily prodding pre-prepared bottles into the bottle heater, Areum still screaming in his grasp.

While they wait for the heater to work, they both sit side-by-side in a zombified state, the bags ever present under their eyes and gazes locked hazily on random points on the tabletop.

“You would think,” Kyungsoo starts head nodding down only to snap back up again, “that being so small, they wouldn’t make this much noise.”

“I know.” Jongin replies, eyes puffy as he tries to focus on Kyungsoo. “So noisy...” He mumbles to himself.

The heater peeps a few minutes later and Jongin sighs in relief, grasping the bottle tightly and checking the temperature against his wrist. Areum begins to suck away at the bottle delightedly and Eunmi is similar.

“Oh no.” Kyungsoo says suddenly.

“W-Whut?” Jongin slurs again.

“They’re drinking really fast. We’re gonna have to wind them.”

Jongin sits for a moment in anguish before leaning forward wordlessly and grabbing the bibs to tie around their necks.

The girls are noisy eaters, and when they eventually stop both Kyungsoo and Jongin lift them to their shoulders and begin rubbing their backs.

“Ah the joys of parenthood.” Jongin jokes.

“I never thought that at the age of 25 I’d be sitting in my kitchen with—“ Eunmi belches and Kyungsoo sighs. “Baby sick down my back.”

Areum is soon to follow and soon both girls are clocked out asleep again.

Jongin and Kyungsoo clean up as quickly as they can, before sitting back down in the kitchen to make sure the girls really are asleep.

“Would you listen to that?” Kyungsoo hums. “Silence. Glorious silence.”

“Thank God.” Jongin replies. He leans over and presses a kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips. Well, he misses by about 10cm in his delirious state so it’s more of a chin kiss, but Kyungsoo doesn’t mind. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Kyungsoo murmurs, kissing him back. “You’re the only person I can really imagine sitting in a kitchen with when there’s baby sick down my back.” Kyungsoo adds blearily, and Jongin can just about manage a laugh before his eyelids are drooping again.

They plod back to the nursery and lay the girls down in bed, relieved to see they are both ok.

Kyungsoo and Jongin fall asleep nearly as quickly when they’re in their own bed, just happy to enjoy the peace and quiet and sleep at last.

Well, the girls start screeching for a nappy change about 3 hours later, but it was good while it lasted.

***

“Eunmi, baby, I don’t really want,” Jongin eyes the label of baby food cautiously,” mashed carrot shoved in my ear, thank you very much.”

Kyungsoo chuckles from across the kitchen counter as he gently spoon feeds parsnip to Areum while covered head to toe in bibs to protect him from splatter stains. “I told you to wear a plastic sheet or something.” He giggles as Jongin pouts grumpily. “Stop it; I can’t kiss you while I’m over here!” Kyungsoo teases, grinning as Jongin flushes a vibrant strawberry, still after all these years.

Jongin returns to wiping the food off various parts of his body, giggling when Eunmi aims for her mouth but misses, instead giving herself a lovely orange nose. The look of utter confusion on her face is comical, especially when she goes cross-eyed to stare at the offending carrot.

Kyungsoo begins to sing to himself, a quiet nursery rhyme his mother used to sing to him when he was younger. Both of the girls seem to co operate more when they’re relaxed and being sung to, so Eunmi gets a lot less enthusiastic with her carrot and Areum is far more willing to munch down her dinner.

It’s quiet for a while, an odd situation which will only occur when the girls are eating, until Areum lays her spoon down purposefully.

“Hm? What ya doin’, baby?” Kyungsoo asks with a light twang to his voice.

Areum stares resolutely at her plate, until she looks up at her father, poking at his cheek with chubby fingers. Her brows meet in the middle, much like Kyungsoo’s do when he’s thinking hard about something, her lips forming a little pout. “A-Ap—“she starts, eyes squinting in effort.

“Oh my god, Jongin, listen.” Kyungsoo commands quickly, eyes never leaving his daughter’s face. “Yes baby, what is it? Are you going to say something?” He encourages.

Jongin eyes are wide, spoon hovering mid air as he waits with bated breath.

Areum pokes Kyungsoo’s cheek shortly. “A-App-APPA!” She shrieks and Kyungsoo gasps.

“Oh my god she just said Appa! Oh my God it’s her first word!” He cries, eyes filling with tears as he congratulates his daughter, praising her and squeezing her chubby cheeks.

Areum smiles a little unsurely, and turns to look at Jongin, eyes squinting again. She gnaws her lower lip before throwing her arm out and pointing shakily at Jongin, the concentration still etched on her face. “D-da-Dadd-Daddy!” She giggles, waving at Jongin.

Jongin waves back, choking back his tears. “She-She just—I can’t believe it Soo- she—Areum’s talking!”

“Hey, baby well done flower!” Jongin praises and claps, eyes turning into crescents at the delighted expression on his daughter’s face, proud of herself because she’s done well.

“Eunmi-yah, can you say something too?” Kyungsoo smiles at his other daughter, who is observing the scene sceptically from her high chair.

Eunmi looks thoughtful for a moment before picking up her spoon again and flicking it at Jongin’s face. “BBBOOOOOO!” She shrieks.

Ok, maybe Eunmi’s not quite there yet.

***

Kyungsoo watches fondly as Jongin teaches the girls how to tie a tie.

They’re four years old,  _four years old,_ and today is their first day at school.

The girls have grown into the most adorable little ladies ever, with both of them inheriting their Appa’s big eyes and a little bit of their Daddy’s gorgeous skin. Their hair is long, black, glossy and silky, just like their Auntie’s and both have the pouty lips that their fathers are famed for.

Jongin had fretted a little upon noticing that the girls had inherited his skin, specifically Areum.

“But Soo...” He had whined. “What if they get picked on?”

Eunmi’s skin was positively milky compared to Areum’s and Jongin worried that his youngest would bear the brunt of the jokes and jibes.

“Jongin, its fine. Kids nowadays are getting less and less mean, and I’m sure the teachers will be able to handle any nastiness quite effectively.” Kyungsoo had reassured, his hand coming up to caress Jongin’s cheek.

Jongin was still a little unsure, but he’s so overwhelmed with how adorable his daughters are that he barely remembers to worry.

The girls stand either side of him, tracking his movements carefully as he ties a neat knot in his tie.

They’re pretty much dressed ready for school, in their crisp shirts, plaid skirts and smart velour blazers. Their pretty little sun hats are already on their heads and their shoes are buckled and shiny.

Both of the girls’ ties are a little loose, but not all bad for a first go. Jongin neatens them up a little, before handing them their lunchboxes and taking a hand each.

“Shall we go then Appa?” He smiles at Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo grins back fondly at the image of his husband and his two baby girls.

“Are you nervous about starting school girls?” Jongin asks as they trot down to the car, lifting them up and placing them in their car seats, with Kyungsoo and Jongin fastening a seatbelt each.

“I’m not, not at all!” Eunmi cries, bouncing up and down in her seat excitably as Kyungsoo pulls out of their driveway. “I can’t wait to meet everyone; I want to make lots of friends!” She giggles, her plaits bouncing lightly with her.

Jongin and Kyungsoo had decided to make life easier for everyone by styling the girls hair differently. They were well accustomed to telling them apart by now, but they were pretty identical and a lot of people, even Jongin’s father had trouble differentiating sometimes. The girls were also often in a naughty mood and would swap names to confuse people, something Kyungsoo swears they’ve learnt off Jongin and Taemin, albeit slightly more convincing as they are actual twins and not just similar looking friends. Eunmi’s hair is tied in neat plaits, whereas Areum’s is in adorable pigtails, with both of their hair tied with purple ribbons.

“What about you Areum?” Kyungsoo asks, glancing in his rear view mirror to see his daughter twiddling her fingers and nibbling her lip.

“I’m a little scared.” She whispers, looking up shyly to meet her parent’s concerned gaze. They’ve pulled up outside the school gates and she eyes the playground anxiously, before staring at her shoes with a lump in her throat.

Jongin and Kyungsoo share concerned gazes before Jongin leans over and places a gentle hand on her knee. “Aw, don’t be scared sweetie. Everything will be fine.” He murmurs softly, and Areum looks up, her eyes wide and beseeching.

“Are you sure?” She whispers.

“100% certain. You’ll make lots of friends, plus you’ve got your sister with you as well.”

“Yeah!” Eunmi exclaims, seizing Areum’s hand. “You’ve got me Rummie, its ok. We can go in together and only make friends with the nice people, ok?”

Kyungsoo opens the car door for Areum and takes her hand as she steps out, pulling her skirt down nervously.

Eunmi comes round the other side and hastily links arms with her sister. “Don’t cry. We’ll be fine, you and me. We are  _Kims_  after all!” She proclaims and Jongin and Kyungsoo smile at the eldest’s confidence, but also at the budding grin on Areum’s face.

“Let’s go.” She replies, voice a little clearer now she’s got her sister by her side.

Areum and Eunmi’s new class teacher is standing at the gate, a pretty young beta with a lovely smile.

She smiles warmly as the family approaches. “Hello, I’m Kim Yerim.” She explains, holding her hand out for Kyungsoo and Jongin to shake. “And who are these pretty little girls?” She asks.

“This is Areum, and this is Eunmi.” Kyungsoo introduces. “They’re identical, so look for the hairstyles. Areum has pigtails, Eunmi has plaits.”

Miss Kim bobs down to the girls’ height and shakes each of their hands individually. “Hello girls, my name is Miss Kim. I’m your teacher, and I must say, your hair is very pretty!” She says and the girls blush, even the usually confident Eunmi.

Jongin ad Kyungsoo bob down too, pressing a soft kiss to each of the girls foreheads. “Ok, Daddy and Appa have to go to work now. We’ll come and pick you up at 3 o’clock, so we’ll see you then. Be good, do us proud!” Kyungsoo reminds them.

“We love you both.” Jongin adds, chucking their chins fondly.

Jongin and Kyungsoo watch as the girls head inside holding onto Miss Kim’s hands.

“They like her already. That’s good.” Jongin comments.

“Yeah. Hopefully she can pull Areum out of her shell a little.” Kyungsoo adds, taking Jongin’s hand. “Right let’s go before I turn into a sobbing mess because my babies have grown up already.”

Jongin laughs and allows himself to be dragged away. “Hell, they were  _inside my body_ for 9 whole months; it’s even weirder for me!”

***

The day is ticking by painfully slowly and Kyungsoo glares at the clock on the wall of his office, hoping it’ll move faster.

He’s had enough of looking at properties for the next year, and he wants nothing more than a big hug from Jongin and his girls because he’s really,  _really_  tired.

Jongin is teaching classes all day at the dance studio, so he only has a few minutes to spare to text Kyungsoo between lessons and they didn’t even have chance to go for lunch together.

Kyungsoo taps away at his computer bluntly, long since given up on making the hours go faster.

He’s just about to give in and fake illness when the phone rings. It’s Kyungsoo’s desk phone, which is odd, because usually the only people that ring him at work are Jongin or his mother, and they’d just call his mobile. He leans forward slowly and picks the phone up, holding it to his ear with a cautious “Hello, this is StarMile Estates, Do Kyungsoo speaking.”

“Ah, Mr Do.” A rather clinical voice echoes down the phone. “My name is Mrs Lee, I’m the headmistress of Areum and Eunmi’s school.”

“Oh, Good afternoon Mrs Lee...” Kyungsoo starts. “How may I help you?”

“Well, the girls have had a little bit of an... incident, shall we say. I think it would be useful if you and your husband could come and collect them immediately so we can... discuss a few things.” Her voice is clipped and Kyungsoo has an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Ah, well, we’ll come down right away then. Thank you.” Kyungsoo says before putting the phone down with a grimace.

He texts Jongin quickly, informing him of the situation, before he’s gathering his things and heading out of the office, quietly tapping Siwon on the shoulder and briefly mouthing “Family issues, I’ve gotta go.”

 

Kyungsoo pulls up outside the dance studio no more than 5 minutes later, and Jongin is scrambling his way onto the front seat, dragging his kit behind him. He’s changed out of his dance kit and tried his best to look a little smart, presumably borrowing a jacket from Taemin and brushing his fingers through his hair.

Jongin pecks him on the corner of his mouth lightly as Kyungsoo pulls the car out into the stream of traffic again.

Kyungsoo finally smiles and says “I have no idea what’s gone on, but I’m guessing it’s not good.”

Jongin chuckles before resting his hand on top of Kyungsoo’s on the gear stick. “My money’s on Eunmi. She’s trouble that girl.”

Kyungsoo smiles ruefully and tries to relax himself; his husband’s fingers are doing wonders as they slowly brush against the back of his hand, giving more comfort than anything else could.

The school building approaches far too quickly and it seems almost eerie: the schoolyard is empty and silent, most likely because the children are still in lessons.

Kyungsoo straightens his tie as he steps out of the car, hand finding Jongin’s and squeezing tightly.

 

Mrs Lee is an older woman, with grey hair scraped back tightly into a bun. She peers over her glasses as Kyungsoo and Jongin enter her office, standing and then bowing to greet them.

Eunmi and Areum are on chairs in the corner. Areum’s face is stained with tears, and her pigtails are a little lopsided, but her sister beside her sits with folded arms and a defiant expression, chin held high.

Kim Yerim, the girls’ teacher, stands to the side, not so subtly eyeing the headmistress with disdain.

Kyungsoo nods to her briefly and she returns it with a small smile.

Jongin is whimpering quietly, the usual omega instincts being tickled at the sight of his pups in a bad situation.

“Take a seat Mr Do, Mr Kim.” The headmistress instructs, and Kyungsoo and Jongin obey. She’s an alpha, Kyungsoo notes.

“i regret to inform you that Eunmi has behaved quite atrociously over the past break time.” The headmistress begins.

Kyungsoo head snaps to look at his daughter, but her expression is unchanged, still haughty and bold.

“Miss Kim has kicked, punched and I believe at one stage  _bitten,_ fellow members of her class.” Mrs Lee continues.

“But they were hurting Rummie!” Eunmi shrieks, nostrils flaring at the injustice.

“What?” Jongin asks, gaze flickering between Mrs Lee, Miss Kim and his daughter.

“She’s right Mrs Lee, Eunmi was only protecting—“

“I suggest you remain silent Yerim.” Mrs Lee scowls, and Yerim has no choice but to step back, anger marring her pretty features. “Of course, this behaviour is entirely unacceptable, and I suggest you give your daughter a very severe talking to when you return home. If an incident like this should happen again, I’m afraid we would have to expel her on grounds of her appalling behaviour.”

Kyungsoo frowns and looks between his daughters. There is something up here, something not right. Eunmi wouldn’t just hurt someone for no reason, she isn’t like that.

Eunmi catches her father’s gaze and sticks her chin up higher. “The boys in our class were hurting Rummie, Appa!” She cries, eyes pleading. “They called her ugly, said she was stupid and then they pulled her pigtails!”

Kyungsoo’s jaw drops. Yerim is nodding in the corner, and Kyungsoo decides he trusts his daughter and her teacher more than Mrs Lee.

“They wouldn’t leave her alone, Appa! They nearly made her arms bleed because they scratched her and said her skin was ugly! I was protecting her!” Eunmi states, throwing her arms around her still sobbing sister and petting her hair, not caring if their hats are falling off by the way Eunmi presses their cheeks together.

“Kim Eunmi I do not expect this sort of—“

“Is that true Areum? I that what happened to you?” Jongin cuts in suddenly, eyes searching Areum’s face.

Areum looks up from her sister’s arms and wipes her snotty nose with the back of her hand. “It is.” She mumbles and Eunmi pulls her tighter.

“I assure you the boys involved will be dealt with severely.” Yerim reassures Jongin and Kyungsoo, her eyes burning.

“Miss Kim, I thought you would know that I, as headmistress, am dealing with proceedings.”

“I really think it would be best for the girls if they were allowed home now, I’m sure their fathers are capable of reprimanding them appropriately.” Yerim states.

“I think that is best as well.” Kyungsoo says, standing. “Thank you for your time Mrs Lee.”

Jongin looks scared, as the headmistress is clearly angry, but he follows his husband’s lead and stands lifting Areum into his arms while Kyungsoo takes Eunmi.

They stalk from the office followed by Yerim, who smiles at them before she disappears into her classroom.

Eunmi pats at Kyungsoo’s head, signalling that she wants to be let down to walk, and Kyungsoo obliges, holding her hand.

Jongin carries Areum off to the car, but Kyungsoo walks at a steadier pace.

“Eunmi?” He says.

“Yes, Appa?” She replies, squinting up at him.

“Promise you won’t tell Daddy I said this.”

“Of course I won’t, Appa.” Eunmi confirms, brushing a few strands of loose hair out of her face with her palm.

“I don’t condone violence in any way, but if anyone hurts you or your sister you kick them twice as hard as they hit you, ok?”

“Ok Appa.” Eunmi smiles, swinging their linked arms between them.

“I’m proud of you for looking after your sister.” Kyungsoo says, bending down to press a kiss to Eunmi’s forehead.

Eunmi merely smiles angelically and kisses her father back. “Can we have spaghetti Bolognese for dinner tonight?”

***

Areum and Eunmi sit side by side on the sofa, side-eyeing each other and trying desperately not to die of awkwardness

Their Dad is crying, and it’s really embarrassing.

Kyungsoo and Jongin sit on the sofa opposite the girls, with Jongin sobbing his eyes out into the ever-suffering Kyungsoo’s shoulder. They’re happy tears, which the girls suppose is a good thing, but it’s still horrendously painful to sit through.

It doesn’t help that Kyungsoo’s eyes are a little glossy too, but unlike Jongin he’s managing to hold himself together, despite the fact that he keeps whispering “Look... Look at my girls... so grown up.”

Areum and Eunmi’s genders have developed. Now, as 15 year old mature wolves, they’ve got a whole new outlook on life: they’re adults now.

It doesn’t stop Kyungsoo and Jongin referring to them as ‘babies’ though.

Jongin finally pulls away from Kyungsoo and snuffles, wiping his nose on Kyungsoo’s jumper. The elder winces but let’s him do it, as even after 18 years together he’s still as whipped as day one. “I’m sorry for being so wet, girls, it’s just—look at you!” Jongin sobs, blowing his nose loudly on a tissue this time.

Areum and Eunmi’s previous expressions of contempt soften a little as they observe their father. “It’s alright Dad.” Areum whispers, shaking her head fondly.

“Oh my gosh, I need to hug you both!” Jongin cries leaping up and engulfing his unsuspecting daughters in a hug. “I’m so proud of you, my babies. I love you so much.”

Kyungsoo cringes as the girls seem to disappear under the weight of his husband, but relaxes as two smiling faces pop up at each of Jongin’s shoulders.

“I love you too, Dad.” Eunmi rolls her eyes, affectionately though, and the smile on her face is teasing and mild.

Kyungsoo leans back against the sofa and folds his arms. He watches as the girls cuddle into Jongin’s sides, wiping his tears and telling him off for being so pathetic.

They’ve grown so much. They’ve gone from being tiny little newborns throwing up everywhere, through the awkward middle years where they desperately tried to find themselves a hobby (after many attempts, Areum settles on being a dancer like her father whereas Eunmi favours learning the guitar, thanks to ‘Uncle Chanyeol’ giving her a lesson one rainy Sunday), and now here they are as two beautiful near-adults and Kyungsoo cannot comprehend where time has gone too.

Kyungsoo is practically a prune he’s so old. How embarrassing. Well, he’s only in his late thirties, not that old, but he certainly feels it when he realises the mature young ladies that sit before him were once nothing more than the bump in Jongin’s tummy that he used to lay his head against in the evenings.

Now that bumps is an alpha and an omega. Being identical twins, the girls have matured at the same time and seeing as Eunmi is an alpha, there’s even potential for them to start forming a pack. That could also mean boyfriends or girlfriends or relationships of any form and Kyungsoo is not quite happy with that so he distracts himself swiftly and returns his thoughts to the affection cuddle on the sofa opposite.

Eunmi is lifting herself up and plodding over to stand in front of her father. Kyungsoo sits forwards and takes both her hands in his. “Congratulations alpha.” He winks and Eunmi slaps him lightly on the arm.

“They’re having a cutesy cutesy omega bonding session,” Eunmi rolls her eyes “So I figured I’d best find out how the alphas roll around here.”

Eunmi has apparently not only inherited Kyungsoo’s alpha genetics but also his acid tongue and devilish sense of humour.

Kyungsoo stands and embraces his daughter, and luckily he’s still just tall enough to rest his chin atop her head. “Nothing wrong with having a manly alpha hug.” He laughs and Eunmi tries to smack him again, but finds she can’t because her hands are crushed between their bodies. She untangles herself and wraps round her dad, laying her head on his chest and sighing contentedly. Her parents might be embarrassing old men sometimes, but she still loves them to death.

“Oh my god are you crying.” Eunmi deadpans as she feels something alarmingly damp drop onto her head.

“No I’m not.” Kyungsoo mutters hoarsely, but the tears falling onto Eunmi’s soft black hair give him away.

“Oh god, please don’t cry, please don’t let my only alpha role model be a cry baby.”

Kyungsoo ignores Eunmi’s protests and shuffles her backwards until she collides with Areum, who’s wrapped in Jongin’s arms.

Jongin reaches his long arms round and scoops Eunmi and Kyungsoo closer so that the whole family stands in the middle of their living room in a huge, loving, group hug.

***

Kyungsoo wakes up fairly early one Saturday morning and stretches his arms above his head, yawning loudly. Jongin is slowly surfacing beside him, smacking his lips and rubbing his eyes lazily.

Kyungsoo cricks his neck a little bit then leans down for his routine morning kiss, smiling stupidly like always.

Jongin drops his head on Kyungsoo’s collar bone as soon as he’s pulled himself upright, sighing loudly. “Do we  _have_  to get up Soo?” He whines.

Kyungsoo chuckles and lightly brushes his fingers over Jongin’s bare shoulder, enjoying the fact that the younger never wears shirts to bed. “Well, it’s a Saturday, so technically no, we don’t. We have to fetch Eunmi from town at like half two, but other than that, nothing.”

“Yay.” Jongin whispers against Kyungsoo’s Adam’s apple, where he starts to kiss lightly.

Kyungsoo laughs. “Hey, just because Eunmi’s staying at a friend’s house doesn’t mean Areum is as well. We could scar our poor baby—wait, can you smell that?” He cuts himself off, nostrils flaring. There is a strange scent permeating through the apartment. Kyungsoo recognises it, sort of, it’s almost like it’s similar to something he’s smelled before but not quite it. It’s not necessarily a  _bad_ smell, it’s just odd.

Jongin frowns then sits up sucking in a lungful of air. His expression changes from confused to revelation in an instant. He shoots up out of bed and wrenches their bedroom door open.

Kyungsoo stares at the empty space that Jongin once occupied, before scrambling out of bed to follow his husband, tugging his shirt down as he goes.

Kyungsoo’s arrives outside Areum’s bedroom door just in time to hear her whisper “Daddy, I’m scared.”

Kyungsoo pales and walks straight in, taken back by how strong the scent is, and sees his daughter sitting in the middle of her bed.

Areum’s skin is flushed and her breathing is wheezy, almost as if she has the onset of flu. Jongin sits beside her, letting her lean her weight against him and brushing her hair back softly. “It’s alright flower, daddy’s here. It’s alright.” He soothes, smiling amusedly at Kyungsoo’s confused expression.

“I don’t feel well Appa.” Areum snuffles, wiping sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

Jongin chuckles a little. “It looks like we’ve made it to your first heat, Rummie.” He says.

“Ohh...” Kyungsoo says “I thought it smelled familiar.”

Jongin kisses Areum’s temple briefly. “Right then, I’ll go and fetch you some ice packs and a cold drink. Unfortunately, you’re gonna have to stay in bed; it’ll be best if you sleep it off.  Hopefully your first few heats won’t last too long.” Jongin gets up and strides out of the room purposefully, with Kyungsoo trailing in his wake, hands flapping slightly.

“Jongin what do we—“

Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s face briefly and kisses him. “You’re panicking, my alpha. Stop it. I know what I’m dealing with.”

Kyungsoo flushes bright red at the endearment and tells his heartbeat to slow down. “Ok, ok. Is there anything I can do to help?” He asks, a little helplessly as he watches Jongin seemingly empty the bottom draw of their freezer.

“A nice, ice-cold glass of orange juice will do the trick.” Jongin smiles and Kyungsoo gets on it right away, still flapping a little inside, hating the feeling of being redundant.

Jongin bundles up the various things he’s pulled out of the freezer and beckons Kyungsoo to follow him back to Areum’s room.

Kyungsoo hesitantly hands the drink to Areum, and nearly flinches when their skin connects because the poor girl is absolutely boiling.

Jongin lines Areum’s bed with ice packs, putting them in her pillow, on her mattress, in her duvet cover. He helps her lie back, ensuring she’s comfortable, before pressing one last kiss to her head. “Sleep will make it better. I promise. If you need anything, don’t move from where you are, just give us a shout and we’ll come get it for you.”

Kyungsoo paces the living room with a frown on his face. His head snaps up when he hears Jongin shut Areum’s door. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to appear bothered by the situation, he can handle it, of course he can, so he plonks himself down on the sofa full stretch and begins reading the paper.

“I’ve just sent a message to Eunmi, to let her know not to upset her sister when she gets back.” Jongin says nonchalantly, bringing in a couple of cups of tea for them.

Kyungsoo practices studied nonchalance, humming in agreement and lazily turning the pages of his paper. The act doesn’t last long, however, when Jongin is crawling into his lap and peering over the top, and amused smirk on his face.

Kyungsoo puts the paper down and looks down adoringly.

“Go on, ask away, I know you’re worried.” Jongin teases, butting his head lightly at Kyungsoo’s chin.

Kyungsoo sighs and cuddles Jongin. “Ok right, don’t laugh at me, I don’t have experience in this sort of thing.” He muses.

Jongin nods.

“Well... you’re heat is... um, well, it’s—does Areum have a boyfriend? Like should we—get him- or something?” Kyungsoo tries, face turning red, mostly at the fact he can’t seem to get his words out and it’s only Jongin for goodness sake.

Jongin laughs lightly despite Kyungsoo telling him not to. “I don’t know if she has a boyfriend but no, she wouldn’t need him if she did. You know how I said I’d never had a heat before I came off suppressants? That’s only a partial truth. The main reason I realised I was an omega was because I had a heat like Areum is having now. It’s not really a full heat; these are kind of half heats... I guess that’s the best way I can describe it. I’ve only ever had one half-heat though, because I went on suppressants straight after. Either way, Areum isn’t physically mature enough for a proper heat yet, and it’s only in a proper heat that you need a—yeah. You know.”

“A knot.” Kyungsoo chuckles.

“So blunt, so crude, my love.” Jongin replies, rolling his eyes. “But yes, you’re right. These are more just where you feel absolutely burning boiling sizzling hot.”

Kyungsoo frowns for a moment and then asks the question he’s most afraid of hearing the answer to. “Is—is she in pain?”

Jongin is silent for a while. “In short, yes. It really really does hurt to be in heat. I think she’ll be ok with all her ice packs, as that’s the only way you can control it when you’re younger. Of course, my heats are different, but you know that.” Jongin nuzzles Kyungsoo’s neck fondly, and Kyungsoo can feel his blush.

“Is there really nothing we can do?” Kyungsoo asks, a little distressed at the thought of his baby girl in pain.

“I’ll give her some paracetamol around lunchtime if she still feels really ill, but it’s probably best for her to try and sleep it off. Unfortunately, they’re not going to get any better.”

Kyungsoo comes up with another question he’s afraid to know. “Is she scared? Is it scary, the first one?”

“Yes and no. Areum said she was scared when I first went into see her, but that’s normal. The girls know a lot about heats already, so once I’d got through the shock with her she seems pretty ok. I bet she’s probably asleep now.”

“So that’s why they never freak out when they have to stay and Granny and Grandpa’s for a week every few months or so...” Kyungsoo ponders and Jongin chuckles, blushing again.

“Pretty much.” He presses a kiss to the underside of Kyungsoo’s jaw. “You’re a brilliant father, you know. Don’t worry so much.”

Kyungsoo can only smile. “You’re a pretty great father too, Jonginnie.” He whispers back.

***

“Appa?”

“Yes Eunmi?” Kyungsoo says, prodding some rice on the stove.

“How do you pull an omega?” 

Kyungsoo chokes on his own spit. Eunmi is 17 years old, and here she is, asking how to pull omegas.

“Why do you—need to know that?” He wheezes and Eunmi eyes him as if she’s seconds away from doing the Heimlich manoeuvre.

“Well, you know Areum’s dating that Alpha guy?”

Kyungsoo does know about this and his back is up already. Sure, the guy seems nice enough and he is really polite when he comes round for dinner, but Kyungsoo still cannot shake the fact that he is trying to deflower his baby girl, his precious innocent Areum and—

“ ‘Kay, Appa, I know you’re currently having an internal rant about Rummie’s innocence or some shit—“

 “LANGUAGE! Kim Eunmi!” Kyungsoo yells, scandalised.

Eunmi rolls her eyes and continues. “But you need to accept that they’re pretty much going to be mates at Rummie’s next heat and so, you need to help me. There’s this really hot omega guy in my class and I need your skills of wooing to help me. Like no offence or anything Appa but Dad is kind of out of your league so I want to know how you did it.”

Kyungsoo takes so much offence at his daughter’s statement, but appreciates her point and so turns the dinner down to a lower heat and turns to talk to her.

 Eunmi rests her chin on her palm and awaits Kyungsoo’s information.

“Well...” Kyungsoo says, desperately trying to think back to how exactly he managed to woo Jongin. The wooing thing happened nigh on 20 years ago and Kyungsoo’s memory is not at its best. “Well I guess I always looked out for him?”

Eunmi squints at him sceptically.

“Assuming he wants an alpha mate you’ve gotta prove your status. So look after him.” Kyungsoo expands, mind finally starting to work. He and Eunmi both lean forward conspiratorially to share more.

“Another good one is to use their status as an endearment. Your father still melts to this very day.”

As if on cue, the door opens and Jongin is plodding his way in, kicking his shoes off in the hallway and poking his head through the door as he detects voices.

“Welcome home Jonginnie.” Kyungsoo hums as normal, before giving a sly look to his daughter, who tilts her head curiously.

Jongin bends a little and Kyungsoo reaches up to share a warm kiss. “And how is my gorgeous little omega today?” Kyungsoo asks.

Eunmi is too busy retching in the corner to pay attention to Jongin’s reply, and she is planning on sneaking off while her Appa is distracted threading his fingers through her Dad’s hair.

As much as it was gross having to see her parents’ PDA, Eunmi couldn’t fail to notice the way her Dad had melted and blushed when Appa called him ‘omega’.

***

“You guys really do go overboard on affection don’t you?” Areum questions while looking just a little bit queasy.

“Oh hush, you and JooBoo or whatever his name is are worse.” Kyungsoo replies as Jongin tucks his nose behind his ear, a habit the younger has had since the very beginnings of their relationship.

“It’s Jooheon... You would think you would know my husband’s name by now.” Areum hums distastefully.

Kyungsoo gives a small ‘meh’ noise as he rubs his hand over Jongin’s tummy, another old habit he can’t get rid of.

“Seriously, Appa, you’re gross.  You do realise this is Eunmi’s wedding right? You’re supposed to be giving her away soon, and instead you’re too busy cuddling with Dad!” Areum exclaims, although she has that usual fond smirk on his face, added to the fact she can never really be angry with her fathers.

“Your father is just a little in need of reassurance today, seeing as this is his last daughter’s wedding. This is him properly having to let both of you go now. He’s a clingy old fool, you know that by now.” Kyungsoo says and Jongin hmphs in his arms but doesn’t add to the conversation.

Areum giggles lightly and rubs her palm over her dad’s back. “Aw, Dad, I never knew you were so attached.” When Jongin only snuffles a little bit into Kyungsoo’s suit, Areum becomes a little concerned.

“Dad? Dad, honestly, just because I got married six months ago and Eunmi’s getting married today, that doesn’t mean we’re going to run away and never see you again. I love you more than the world Dad, maybe even more than Jooheon sometimes,  _especially when he can’t wash his own socks_ , and nothing can change that.”

Jongin looks up at Areum and snivels some more. They’re waiting in a little room at the back of the church, all they need now is for Eunmi to show up and the day can commence.

Jongin merely hugs Areum, apologising profusely for getting tears on her bridesmaid’s bouquet.

The door creaks open lightly, and Eunmi shuffles her way in, unnoticed by her twin sister and her dad who are still too bust hugging.

Kyungsoo sees her and smiles, determined not to well up. “You look beautiful Mimi.” He whispers, stroking her cheek lightly.

The words make Jongin and Areum realise Eunmi’s presence. They both coo over how beautiful she looks, until Areum says suddenly, “Wait, shouldn’t you be in the car getting ready to make your big entrance?”

Eunmi smiles softly before stepping forward and embracing her sister tightly. “I should be but—but I was told you three were in here and I wanted some time before. Just to let you all know that I love you all. So much.”

“Oh no, don’t say that I’ll ruin my make up.” Areum whines, pulling back to look her sister in the eye.

“This might sound stupid but I feel like I don’t say what’s on my mind enough, but I want to say it now. Just so you all know.” Eunmi starts. “I know Dad was sad, thinking that we were moving on, but that’s not true.”

Eunmi looks at Areum again, tucking a loose flyaway of hair behind her sister’s ear. “Rummie. You’re so pretty Rummie. I’ve told you that every day since those stupid ass boys upset you when we were little. It’s true. I love you to pieces and I couldn’t have hoped for a lovelier sister. We’ve spent a whole 25 years and nine months together. We shared a womb, Rummie. You’ve always been by my side and I’ve always been by yours and I will be forever. I want you to remember that I love you, I love you, I love you and you will always be more important than any stupid old husband in my life.”

Eunmi kisses Areum on the temple and turns to Jongin, taking his hands in her. “Dad. You’ve been the absolute best. You’re an absolute idiot for thinking that this is it now, your daughters are gone. You can’t get rid of me that easily you know. I love you to the ends of the earth and back, even more than Appa does, and I’m fully expecting a phone call every so we can catch up. If you don’t, I know where you live.”

Jongin chokes back tears as he laughs at how similar Eunmi is to Kyungsoo—mainly with the affectionate death threats. He hugs his daughter tightly until she turns to Kyungsoo.

“Appa.” Eunmi laughs, tears in her own eyes now. “Your dating tips work. They actually work, and now I’m not so confused about how you managed to land a catch like Dad, you squinty-eyed, grumpy old midget. Seriously though, of all the alphas I could have for a dad, I got you and you have been so incredible. I love you so much as well, and this is getting really repetitive now but I don’t care because I love you all.”

“Family hug?” Kyungsoo suggests, and he feels nothing but warmth flood his chest as his girls and the love of his life pile in around him. No matter what, they’ll be a family until the end.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo observes as the girls and their husbands dance together at the reception. He holds Jongin’s hand through it and feels remarkably relieved because the girls look so overwhelmingly happy and that’s all Kyungsoo could ever hope for.

Jongin leans into his side, tired physically and emotionally by now. “Can we go home yet?” He whines, nuzzling into Kyungsoo’s neck.

“You’re such a crusty old man.” Kyungsoo whines, carding his fingers through Jongin’s hair.

“You love me though. You’d better love me actually, because I love you.” Jongin adds.

Jongin is right. They’ve spent the best part of thirty years together and they’ve built a family. Jongin has brought him so much joy, happiness and love, and Kyungsoo wouldn’t change a thing.

As he watches his daughters, all grown up, Kyungsoo smiles. “I love you more than you could ever know Kim Jongin. By the way, is the rerun of The Killing on tonight?”

Jongin brightens. “Actually I think it is.” He checks his watch. “If we leave now, we can make it in time for the start.”

“Let’s go, that’s just what I need, dark Swedish murders after a day of light and love.” Kyungsoo adds, pulling Jongin out of his chair.

“Oh god, I’m in love with a psychopath.” Jongin laughs, pushing his lips against Kyungsoo in an action so familiar it almost feels like second nature.

 

After thirty something years, Kyungsoo and Jongin are in love.

 

_The End._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!” Kyungsoo blinks himself awake to find Jongin lying on his chest, hissing his name impatiently.

“What is it Jongin? It’s—“ Kyungsoo glances over at the clock. “Quarter to three in the morning.”

“Soo, we’re going to be grandparents!” Jongin squeals excitedly.

“Um, Jongin, I know. Areum came round last week to tell us she was pregnant.” Kyungsoo frowns.

“Yeah, yeah I know that, but Eunmi just texted me to say she’s pregnant as well! We’re going to be grandparents twice Kyungsoo!”

“Sorry what? Eunmi  _texted_  that she’s pregnant? Oh my lord Jongin, what on earth have we raised?”

“I love the way you’re more bothered about the fact she texted than the fact she’s pregnant.” Jongin laughs.

“Of course I am! My daughters were raised with old fashioned courtesy, it must be your dodgy influence.” Kyungsoo groans.

“We shall discuss more in the morning,” Jongin says, pecking Kyungsoo softly on the lips. “Night grandpa Soo.”

“Night grandpa Innie.”  

 

 

 

 

 

[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](http://www.kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)


End file.
